Zickenalarm
by Naemy
Summary: Okay, ist sehr OOC. Voldy ist tot, wir sind in Harrys 7.tem Jahr, Sirius lebt, weil er nie gestorben ist... Es geht um einen Fanclub, eine Wette und einige kleine Überraschungen. Lest einfach selbst, ja? Und reviewt bitte...
1. Die Hochzeit

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört gar nichts außer Cat und Liz, alles andere JKR. Ich verdien auch kein Geld damit und tu das nur zum Spaß.

**_Ich schreib die Geschichte für meine Freundin Nemea. _**

**1. Die Hochzeit**

„Ich finde es super, dass ihr endlich heiratet. Es wurde langsam Zeit." Catherine, Liz' erste Brautjungfer, stürmte in das Zimmer, wo die Braut vor dem Spiegel stand und versuchte, ihr Kleid anzuziehen.

„Mistding! Jeden Tag werd ich dicker und jeden Tag passt es weniger ! Also du hast schon Recht. Es wird langsam Zeit... Ich möchte ja nicht wie eine Presswurst aussehen, wenn ich ja sage."

„Du doch nicht!" Mit einem entrüsteten Blick umarmte Cat ihre beste Freundin, sodass diese verzweifelt nach Atem rang.

„Schleimerei und Ermordungsversuche kannst du dir sparen, aus der Rolle der Brautjungfer kommst du nicht mehr raus..." Lachend trennten sich die beiden wieder voneinander.

„Es ist schön, wieder hier zu sein." Ein liebevoller Blick von Liz streifte die junge Hexe, die extra aus Neuseeland angereist war, wo sie einige Jahre nach ihrem Schulabschluss verbracht hatte, um ihre alte Schulfreundin zum Altar zu begleiten.

„Aber weißt du", fuhr Cat fort, „ ich hab's immer schon gesagt."

„ Was hast du immer schon gesagt?"

Ein Funkeln trat in Cats Augen. „Na, dass du einen Engländer heiraten wirst... hab's dir vor Jahren schon prophezeit."

„ Du warst zwar der Meinung, er sei reich und berühmt, aber sonst... ." Ein schelmischer Blick aus grauen Augen traf die tiefblauen Augen Cats im Spiegel.

„Liz, was ich dich schon die ganze Zeit fragen wollte... ."

„Die ganze Zeit? Du bist grad mal 5 Minuten hier."

„Ich meinte, also, wer ist eigentlich dieser unglaublich gutaussehende, junge Mann mit diesen Wahnsinns-Augen?"

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Liz' Gesicht, die sich erneut demonstrativ im Spiegel betrachtete, während sie ihren Schleier zurechtrückte, ehe sie sich zu einer Antwort herabließ: „ Das, meine Liebe, ist Remus' Trauzeuge, mit dem du nachher tanzen darfst. Natürlich erst nach mir."

„Natürlich!" _Wobei es nicht beim Tanzen bleiben muss. Alte Traditionen sollten nicht gebrochen werden._

„Alte Traditionen, hm?"

Cat blickte leicht errötend auf. Und wieder einmal fragte sie sich, ob Liz tatsächlich in der Lage war, Gedanken zu lesen, oder nur verdammt gut im Raten war.

Cats Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Mann, in den sie heute als ersten reingerannt war, als sie das Schloss betreten hatte. (Es würden bestimmt noch mehr folgen, bei ihrer Schusseligkeit.) Ja, sie war wieder mal zu spät gewesen und ja, sie war zu schnell gerannt. Aber im Endeffekt war es das wert gewesen.

Seine starken Arme hatten sie aufgefangen und vor einem harten Aufprall auf dem Boden bewahrt. Zwei Sekunden hatte sie in seine schwarzen Augen geblickt. Zwei Sekunden, die schienen wie die Ewigkeit. (A/N: Auch will...), während ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann als jemals zuvor.

„Cat?" Unsanft wurde sie zurück in die Realität geholt. Ein verwirrtes „Ja?" war die Antwort.

„Ach, nichts, ich dachte nur, du hättest vielleicht Lust, mir hier zu helfen, wo du doch gerade da bist und nichts zu tun hast, außer Löcher in die Luft zu starren... ."

„Hm, ja klar, aber ich möchte dann jetzt auch ausführlich erzählt bekommen, wie du Remus zu dieser Hochzeit überredet hast und es dann noch fertig gebracht hast, sein Kind zu bekommen."

„Och, das zweite geht ganz einfach. Sex ohne Verhütung, schon mal von gehört?" Beide brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, dass beinahe bis ins Zimmer am anderen Ende des Schlosses zu hören war.

* * *

„Remus, beruhig dich mal!" Ein völlig entnervter Sirius lief jetzt seit Stunden hinter seinem besten Freund her, um ihm die Krawatte zu reichen, die dieser geflissentlich ignorierte. 

„Was ist, wenn sie Nein sagt? Wenn sie mich nicht will?"

„ Himmelherrgott, warum sollte sie das tun? Sie liebt dich, sie will ihr Leben mit dir verbringen und sie bekommt dein Kind."

„Ja, schon, aber..."

„ Kein aber; Moony, egal was du sagst, ich schleife dich zur Not zum Altar, da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen. Und ich spiel auch die Souffleuse, um deinem Verstand auf die Sprünge zu helfen, wenn du kein Ja zustande bringst."

„Danke, Sirius, ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne dich täte."

Die Ironie absichtlich überhörend antwortete der Trauzeuge: „ Ich auch nicht. Du wärst zumindest nicht lebensfähig..." Mit diesen Worten sprang er ein Stück zur Seite, um dem Schuh zu entgehen, der ihn sonst am Kopf getroffen hätte. „Vielleicht solltest du dich nachher aber bei deiner Frau für ihren Mut und ihre Geduld bedanken. Schließlich will sie es ein ganzes Leben lang mit dir aushalten."

„Ach, weißt du Sirius, ich hab da schon so eine kleine Idee, wie ich mich bei ihr bedanken kann."

„Du solltest auch Hermine nicht vergessen!"

Nein, das sollte er wirklich nicht. Schließlich trug sie nicht wenig Schuld an dieser Hochzeit. Besser - ohne sie hätte gar keine Hochzeit stattgefunden. Wenn Hermine ihm nicht erklärt hätte, dass seine Frau die Wahrheit sprach, hätte er nie den Mut gehabt, dieses Kind wirklich zu bekommen.

Wobei er natürlich außer Acht ließ, dass seine Zukünftige sich das Baby nicht hätte wegnehmen lassen, egal mit welchen Tricks er es versucht hätte. Sie war einfach zu willenstark und gleichzeitig so intelligent. Und jetzt würde er sie heiraten. ER würde Kinder bekommen. Befreit von der Furcht, die ihn seit Jahren rumtrieb: das seine Kinder die Lycantrophie erben könnten.

Wie hatten sie sich gestritten, ehe Hermine einschritt. Seine Angebetete war so temperamentvoll, dass es ihn manchmal überraschte, noch immer zu leben.

Aber er hatte einfach nicht nachgedacht, er hatte einfach nicht an Verhütung denken können, als sie ihn verführt hatte.

Er war der Erste gewesen und wie er hoffte auch der Einzige. Und trotzdem hatte sie genau gewusst, was sie wollte und ihm absolut keine Wahl gelassen.

„Erde an Remus, Erde an Remus! Jemand zu Hause?"

„ Hm? Oh, ja. Bin da. Was ist?"

„Ach, nichts besonderes, du heiratest heute nur, aber sonst..."

* * *

Die Sonne strahlte auf das Schlossgelände herab und hüllte alles in einen goldenen Glanz. Es war warm und es tummelten sich viele Menschen auf der großen Wiese zwischen See und Schloss, obwohl Sommerferien waren. Aber so ein Fest wollte sich keiner entgehen lassen, denn nach Voldemorts Schreckenherrschaft war es Zeit für ausschweifende Feste. Es war grade zwei Monate her, dass Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-schon-wieder-überlebt-hatte, Voldemort endlich besiegt und in die ewigen Jagdgründe geschickt hatte. 

Alle strömten in Richtung See, wo Stuhlreihen aufgebaut waren, die in Richtung Wasser standen, sodass die Gäste auf ein Podest am Uferrand blickten. Alles war mit weißen Lilien geschmückt, aber es wirkte nicht überladen.

Am Seeufer stand ein alter Mann in einer weißen Robe, der lächelnd auf seine „Schützlinge" hinabblickte.

Unter den Gästen befanden sich alte und junge Menschen, denn der ganze Phönix-Orden war anwesend und natürlich viele Schüler, die ihren Lieblingslehrer auf seinem Weg in den Hafen der Ehe begleiten wollten. Na ja, zumindest die Jungs waren aus diesem Grund da. Die Mädchen hingegen..., nun ja, es hatte sich herum gesprochen, dass ein sehr gut aussehender Mann (Sirius Black, wer sonst?) den Trauzeugen machte.

Aufgeregtes Getuschel und Gekicher begleitete Sirius auf seinem Weg zum Altar, doch er ignorierte es. Er konnte diese kleinen Gören nicht leiden. Wie sie ihn immer anstarrten.

Und noch einer starrte ihn an. Severus Snape. Gott, wie er diesen Mann hasste, auch wenn er im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord geholfen hatte. Hatte sogar große Teile seiner Slytherin-Schüler auf ihre Seite ziehen können. Es war letztendlich sein Verdienst, dass Draco Malfoy ihnen diesen heißen Tipp gegeben hatte, obwohl er sich damit gegen seine Eltern wand.

Draco Malfoy - noch so ein Früchtchen. Sirius blickte auf den blonden Jungen, der umringt von seinen Freunden in der Mitte saß. _Was machte er bloß hier? Er hatte doch rein gar nichts mit Remus zu tun... Remus? Ach ja, deswegen war er hier. Sein bester Freund heiratete heute. _

Endlich kam er vorne an und stellte sich an den Rand des Podests, um sich daraufhin umwendend die Gesichter in der ersten Reihe anzusehen. Da saß sein Patensohn Harry und neben ihm, wie sollte es anders sein, sein bester Freund Ron Weasley. Auch der Rest des Clans hatte sich in der ersten Reihe eingefunden.

Gemurmel kündigte den Einzug des Bräutigams an, der mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht neben Sirius stehen blieb.

Und schon kamen die Brautjungfern in wunderschönen türkisen Kleidern, jedes ein bisschen anders. Zuerst kam eine Frau, die Sirius erst einmal bei einem unsanften Zusammenprall in der Eingangshalle getroffen hatte (Wortwörtlich so gemeint!), gefolgt von Hermine und Ginny. Alle drei platzierten sich auf der anderen Seite des Podestes und das Mädel aus Neuseeland schenkte ihm ein absolut entwaffnendes Lächeln, auf das er nicht anders als mit einem Lächeln seinerseits antworten konnte.

_HA, der Mann kann sogar lächeln! _

„Noch aufgeregt, Moony?"

„ Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee, Padfoot? Ich doch nicht. Du kennst mich doch inzwischen lange genug!"

„Eben, deswegen frag ich. Ich könnte dir noch Tipps geben, für heut Nacht." Ein kurzes Augenzwinkern begleitete diese Worte, doch Remus war auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen.

„Ich denke, den Job habe ich bis jetzt ganz gut gemacht." Und er blickte strahlend auf seine eindeutig schwangere Frau, die langsam in einem weißen Brautkleid auf ihn zuschritt.

Die Zeremonie an sich dauerte zur Freude aller, die inzwischen in der Hitze schwitzten, nicht lange, denn Dumbledore war selten ein Freund vieler Worte. Er bevorzugte Taten.

„Somit ernenne ich euch zu Mann und Frau. Bitte jetzt recht freundlich küssen. Danke. Und jetzt meine Damen und Herren, lasst uns feiern!"

Das Fest wurde eins der rauschendsten, das je auf Hogwarts gefeiert wurde.

* * *

Reviews erwünscht... ;) 


	2. Das Fest geht weiter

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Liz and Cat, the rest belongs to Ms. JKR.

Freu mich über jede Review.

**  
2. Das Fest geht weiter (ich war noch nie gut im Titel finden)**

Die Musik war der Wahnsinn. Die gesamte Lehrerschaft hatte zusammengelegt um Remus Lupin und der neuen Bibliothekarin Liz Matthews einen Auftritt der „Schwestern des Schicksals" zur Hochzeit zu schenken.

Remus und Liz schritten auf die Tanzfläche, um den Tanz zu eröffnen.

„Weißt du, dass du wunderschön aussiehst, Liebling?"

„Ja, aber trotzdem danke. Ist immer wieder schön, so etwas zu hören." Sie blinzelte ihm zu.

„Du wirst langsam unverschämt ! Ich sollte dir Manieren beibringen !"

„Ja? Probier doch, ob es klappt. Bin immer offen für Neues."

„Warte nur bis nachher. Gib unseren Gästen eine halbe Stunde, um sich richtig zu betrinken, sodass sie nichts mehr bemerken. Und dann mach dich auf was gefasst!"

Ihr warmer Atem strich über seine Lippen, während sie ihren Körper an ihn schmiegte. „Warum denn bis nachher warten?" Ihre Augen, die normalerweise einen undefinierbaren Farbton zwischen grau, blau und grün hatten, leuchteten in einem intensiv schimmernden Blau zu ihm auf.

Als ihre Lippen seine trafen und ihre schnelle Zunge sofort gegen seine noch geschlossenen Lippen stupste, stoppte er jeglichen Protest, den er eben einwenden wollte. Bereitwillig ließ er sie ein, während ihre Hände sich in seinen Haaren verfingen. Er umfasste ihre Hüften und blieb mitten auf der Tanzfläche stehen, um sie noch dichter an sich heranzuziehen.

Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, während derer ihr Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher wurde.

Aufseufzend löste sie sich schließlich von ihm und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, während sie heftig nach Atem rang. „Gott, du bringst mich um !"

„Das wäre aber wirklich schade." Einen Moment lang tanzten sie schweigend weiter. „Weißt du, ich kann das Kompliment aber zurückgeben. Ich glaube, ich bin absolut verloren."

Liebevoll lächelte sie ihn an. „Das warst du von Anfang an!"

* * *

„Sieh dir die beiden an. Die lassen einfach nicht die Finger voneinander. Können die sich kein Hotelzimmer leisten?" Ein spöttisches Grinsen strich über Sirius' Gesicht. 

„Ich finde die beiden süß!" Sein Blick glitt zurück zu der Frau in seinen Armen. „So was ist doch schön oder nicht?"

„Doch, schon, aber es muss die Richtige sein. Und die ist schwer zu finden." (A/N: Hört, hört! Aus Mr. Frauenschwarms Mund höchstpersönlich...)

Ein wehmütiger Ausdruck zog über Sirius' Gesicht, war aber so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass Catherine glaubte, es sich nur eingebildet zu haben. _Oder, war da doch etwas gewesen? _

„Moony hat echt Glück gehabt. Nicht jeder schafft es, die Richtige zu finden und dann zu halten. Wobei, hier war es wohl eher anders rum..."

Cat lachte zustimmend auf. „Scheint mir aber so, dass es bei dir noch keine Frau geschafft hat, was?" Ein schelmisches Lächeln flog ihm entgegen. _Diese Frau haute ihn um. Wie machte sie das?_

Er beobachtete wie ihre blonden, langen Haare hin – und herschwangen, während er sie über die Tanzfläche wirbelte.

„Klopf, klopf, jemand da?" _Sie musste etwas gesagt haben, aber er hatte es nicht mitbekommen. Passierte ihm nicht oft..._

„Ich hab gehört, du kommst aus Neuseeland?"

„Eigentlich komme ich von hier, aber nach der Schule bin ich erst mal dahin gegangen. Ich dachte, so ein bisschen Abstand zu allem würde nicht schaden."

„Ja klar, da kann es dann ja gar nicht weit genug weg sein... . Und jetzt? Bleibst du hier?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich hier bleibe. Kommt drauf an, was mich hier halten könnte." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. _Gott, ihm wurde schon wieder ganz heiß.  
_

* * *

„Wie lange wollen die denn noch tanzen?" Eine Gruppe Mädchen stand am Rand und beobachtete mit neidischen Blicken, wie Sirius Black dieses komische Mädel über die Tanzfläche schob. 

Dabei hatten sie sich solche Hoffnungen gemacht. Sirius sollte, wie sie erfahren hatten, nach den Ferien als neuer Lehrer an die Schule kommen. Die wildesten Gerüchte waren entstanden. Jeder wusste ein anderes Fach, dass er unterrichten sollte. Und da Professor Lupin wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lehren sollte, fielen viele Hoffnungen auf Zaubertränke. Allerdings hatte die Anwesenheit von Severus Snape bei dieser Hochzeit selbige beinahe sofort zerstreut.

Somit konnte sich keiner so richtig vorstellen, was Sirius Black wohl unterrichten sollte. Und keiner traute sich Harry zu fragen, der beharrlich schwieg, sollte es doch jemand versuchen, denn er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sein Pate immerzu von giggelnden Mädchen belästigt wurde.

Seit dem Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord, war Sirius Black der Held aller Mädchenträume (für die Muggel unter euch: in etwa vergleichbar mit Robbie Williams seit seinem Take That – Ausstieg). Auch in Hogwarts hatte sich eine Gruppe besonders gewiefter Mädchen zu einer Art geheimer Fanclub zusammengeschlossen, mit dem Ziel, Sirius näher zu kommen, als erlaubt.

„Verdammt, was macht die da?"

„Ihn hypnotisieren? So wie der auf sie runterblickt?" Ginny warf wie immer gerne ihre sarkastischen Bemerkungen ein, die keinem weiterhalfen.

„Die baggert ihn an! Wie kann sie nur?"

Hermine stöhnte auf. Doch Ginny war wie immer schnell genug: „Guten Morgen Lavender. Man baggert einen Mann an, in dem man mit ihm flirtet. Solltest du das nicht langsam wissen?"

„Hört doch mal auf. Das bringt uns hier auch nicht weiter. Eine von uns muss da ran und dran bleiben!" Hermine blickte mit entschlossener Miene um sich. Mit einem Schwung drehte sie sich um – und rammte ihren Kopf mit voller Wucht gegen die harte Brust eines Mannes, der ein paar Schritte zurücktaumelte, einmal tief Luft holte, wie um zu prüfen, ob seine Lunge noch funktionierte, sich aber sofort wieder fing und Hermine ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte. „Hallo Mine. Schön, von dir getroffen zu werden. Hättest du Lust mit mir zu tanzen?"

Charlie Weasley wartete die Antwort nicht lang ab und zog Hermine hinter sich her auf die Tanzfläche. Ginny kicherte und wunderte sich einmal mehr über ihren großen Bruder.

Hermine warf ihr einen mitleidheischenden Blick zu und formte mit den Lippen die Worte: „Ran da!" Doch Ginny dachte überhaupt nicht daran. Sie machte hier nur mit, damit Hermine nicht alleine mit den anderen dummen Gänsen kämpfen musste. Sie wollte ganz wen anders. Und ihr Blick fiel auf den attraktivsten Jungen, den sie je gesehen hatte. Leider, leider stand er immer in der Gegend von Draco Malfoy. Hatte er kein eigenes Leben? Musste er ihm folgen wie ein Hündchen? Wenn sie doch nur mit ihm tanzen könnte...

Pansy allerdings hatte Hermines Lippenbekenntnisse gesehen und ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Ehe eine der anderen reagieren konnte, stürmte sie Hermine hinterher, um Sirius von dem blonden (und wie sie fand) Flittchen zu trennen.

Lavender und Parvati blickten ihr wütend hinterher. Was fiel der ein? Obwohl Pansy ihre neue „Freundin" war, sie konnte doch nicht einfach als erste mit Sirius reden. Das ging nun wirklich zu weit.

* * *

„Entschuldigung?" Eine kleine Hand tippte auf Cats Schulter, die sich irritiert umdrehte. 

„Ja?"

„Das erste Lied ist schon lange vorbei. Andere wollen auch tanzen. Und jetzt bin ich dran." Mit diesen Worten streckte sie besitzergreifend ihre Hand nach Sirius aus, der völlig verdutzt Catherines Hände hatte fallen lassen.

Pansy drängte sich zwischen die beiden und fing an, Sirius zu führen, der Cat hinterher guckte.

„Wir sehen uns später.", rief sie ihm nach, doch er konnte nur leicht nicken, ehe Pansy ihn herumwirbelte.

Cat schritt langsam zu den Tischen und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Sie winkte nach einem der kleinen, emsig hin - und herlaufenden Hauselfen und bat um ein Glas Sekt.

Sie beobachtete Sirius und sah, wie er von einem Mädchen zum nächsten gereicht wurde. Er schien nicht wirklich glücklich, denn ab und zu traf sein Blick auf ihren und sie war sich nicht sicher, aber sie glaubte schon einen stummen Hilfeschrei zu erkennen. Jetzt bräuchte sie Liz. Die könnte es ihr genau sagen.

A propos, wo war denn Liz überhaupt?

Cat blickte sich verwirrt um. Dahinten stand sie, am Buffet, wo sonst? Schwangere Frauen sollen ja immer und überall Hunger haben. Neidlos musste Cat sich aber eingestehen, dass sie nur hoffen konnte, im 6. Monat auch noch so schlank auszusehen. Cat stand auf und schlenderte hinüber zu ihrer Freundin. „Hey, Liz."

„ Oh, hallo. Und wie ist er, ich mein es, also das Fest?"

Cat musste kichern. „Also das Fest ist toll, er ist umwerfend und du hast noch einen Job zu erledigen."

„Hä? Wie meinst du denn das?"

„Nicht das, was du jetzt denkst. Ich red von deinem Brautstrauß, du Dusselchen."

„Ach so, sag das doch gleich. Du willst also unbedingt heiraten?"

„Nö, nicht unbedingt. Aber warum nicht?"

Liz blickte sie kurz an, lief dann auf das Podest zu, wo die „Schwestern des Schicksals" immer noch spielten, und nahm sich eins der Mikrophone, nachdem das Lied zu Ende war. „Okay, hört mal alle zu. Ich werfe jetzt den Strauß. Alle heiratswilligen Damen bitte hier her." Lautes Stimmengewirr war die Antwort und die Mädchen und Frauen stürmten vor, um sich vor Liz aufzubauen. Diese drehte sich um, wartete einen kurzen Augenblick und warf dann den Strauß.

Lautes Geschrei folgte auf den Wurf. Frauenhände reckten sich in den Himmel, jede hoffte auf das Glück.

Und es war schließlich Ginny, die den Strauß nicht fing, sondern an den Kopf bekam und dann vom Boden wieder aufhob. Sie wollte doch dieses Scheißding überhaupt nicht haben. Sie hatte sich extra an den Rand gestellt. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. In der Mitte wäre sie am sichersten gewesen. Liz konnte noch nie gut werfen...

Die anderen applaudierten und zerstreuten sich dann wieder, um den Tanzfreudigen Platz zu machen.

„Na? Wer ist denn der Glückliche?" Eine schnarrende Stimme flüsterte Ginny ins Ohr, die vor Schreck 2 m in die Luft sprang (und das aus dem Stand!).

„Oh, Draco, du bist's. Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe, ja? Und nimm deine Spießgesellen gleich mit." Ihr Blick fiel auf Crabbe und Goyle, die mit ihren typisch dumpfen Gesichtern hinter Draco standen. Und dann blieb ihr Blick an Blaise hängen, der sie feixend anlächelte.

„Aber, aber, wer wird denn gleich so patzig sein. Komm doch einfach mit uns mit und lass die Party hier sausen, wir kennen da was viel besseres." Die vier schlossen einen bedrohlichen Kreis um sie. „Nein, danke, ich bleibe lieber hier."

„Ach, komm schon, das wird lustig."

„Nein, lasst mich in Ruhe." Ginnys Stimme zitterte ein wenig, doch ansonsten versuchte sie, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Dracos Hand schnellte vor und schloss sich um ihr Handgelenk. „Auf geht's, Männer."

„Das glaube ich eher weniger. Hast du was an den Ohren oder Konzentrationsschwächen? Wenn eine Frau nein sagt, heißt das auch nein. Also, lass sie los." Vor Draco baute sich die kleine blonde Frau auf, die die erste Brautjungfer gewesen war.

„Sorry, Madam, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das was angeht. Und jetzt lassen Sie mich bitte vorbei."

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun. Ginny, komm wir suchen eine Vase für die Blumen. Wär doch schade, wenn sie vorzeitig verblühten." Sie zog das rothaarige Mädchen hinter sich her und ließ die vier Slytherins einfach stehen.

„Wer glaubt sie eigentlich, zu sein?"

„Keine Ahnung Drac, aber mach hier jetzt keinen Stress, das können wir nicht gebrauchen. Lass uns gehen." Und während sich die anderen drei in Bewegung setzten, blieb Blaise noch kurz stehen, um der rothaarigen Hexe hinterher zu gucken. _Sie hatte schon was, das musste man ihr lassen._

* * *

_So, meine Lieben. Wer will mehr? _

_Ich hoffe doch, da ist irgendjemand da draußen, dem der Mist, den ich verzapfe gefällt? _

_Wobei, schlechter als JKR's kann es nicht sein, denn bei mir lebt Sirius wenigstens noch... _


	3. Die Wette

**Disclaimer: **Ich verdien kein Geld, da nichts mir gehört, außer Cat und Liz.

**Wünsche erfülle ich immer wieder gerne... **

**  
3. Die Wette**

Ginny und Catherine schlenderten zurück zum Buffet, wo sie Dobby den Blumenstrauß in die Hand drückten, mit der Bitte, ihn in Ginnys Zimmer auf dem Nachttisch abzustellen.

„Danke noch mal. Ich weiß auch nicht, was das immer soll. Nie kann er einen in Ruhe lassen."

„Redest du von Malfoy? Man, du bist echt ganz schön naiv oder?"

„Ich? Wieso?"

„Überleg mal. Wenn ein Junge dir hinterher läuft, dir auflauert, dich ein bisschen triezt und ärgert, dann will er meistens was von dir."

Ginny blickte verblüfft auf. „Wie, du meinst, er steht auf mich????"

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Woher weißt du so was, Cat? Ich mein, du bist doch noch gar nicht so alt, oder?"

„Was hat denn das Alter mit Erfahrung zu tun?" Cat zwinkerte Ginny aufmunternd zu. „Glaub mir, das kommt noch früh genug bei dir."

„Na ja, wenn du meinst. Ich lass mir jedenfalls von dem nicht den Tag verderben. Mal sehen, ob ich Harry zum Tanzen kriege. Bis später irgendwann."

Cat blickte dem rothaarigen Wirbelwind hinterher. War sie auch mal so naiv gewesen? Nein, sie nicht. Aber Liz, die hatte nichts gepeilt. Wo war Liz eigentlich? Wenn sie ihren Augen trauen konnte, sah sie Liz und Remus grade auf das Schlossportal zurennen. Hand in Hand, wie die kleinen Kinder. Machten sich einfach heimlich aus dem Staub...

Cat nahm sich ein großes Stück Schokoladen-Hochzeitstorte. Noch immer hatte Liz ihren Faible für Schokolade in jeder Lebenslage nicht verloren. Was Cat natürlich nicht leid tat. Früher in der Schule hatte Liz immer ein Stück Schoki für alle Fälle dabei gehabt. Es beruhigte einfach am Besten aufgelöste Nerven.

Ihr Stück Torte essend, blickte Cat sich um. Sirius tanzte immer noch mit irgendwelchen Mädchen, wobei er nicht glücklich aussah. _Memme, was ist denn so schwer daran, nein zu sagen und wegzugehen...?!_

„Entschuldigung!"

Beinahe ließ sie ihren Teller mit dem wertvollen Kuchen fallen. Sie drehte den Kopf und blickte in die dunkelsten und tiefsten Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken. Ich wollte mich nur vorstellen, jetzt, da Sie auch hier arbeiten."

_Woher zum Teufel weiß er, dass ich hier arbeiten werde?_ Cat schaute sich kurz um und ihr Blick blieb an Dumbledore hängen. _Soviel zu Geheimnisse sind bei mir sicher bis zur offiziellen Bekanntmachung . _

„Sie haben mich nicht erschreckt.", erwiderte Cat und strafte damit ihre immer noch zitternden Knie Lügen. _Oder warum zitterte sie so?_

Er ergriff ihre Hand und gab ihr einen galanten Handkuss: „Severus Snape, Zaubertränke."

„Oh, äh, Catherine Rees." _Ein Handkuss?! Wow. Ein bisschen veraltet, aber Wow!_

„Hätten Sie Lust, mit mir zu tanzen?"

„Ja, ich hätte Lust, aber nur, wenn du mich duzt. Denn so alt sind wir noch nicht, oder?"

„Tja, wer kann einer so hübschen Hexe eine solche Bitte schon abschlagen?"

Er führte sie auf die Tanzfläche und sie legten einen schnellen Jive aufs Parkett.

_Er ist nicht nur höflich, er kann auch noch super tanzen. Bin beeindruckt. Wirklich beeindruckt. So was findet man heutzutage nicht mehr so häufig. _

Immer wieder sah Cat in seine Augen und meinte ab und zu ein Funkeln in den Tiefen zu erkennen. Und da! War das nicht ein Lächeln?

„So, so, du wirst also Fliegen unterrichten, ja? Hast du etwas in der Art schon mal gemacht?"

„Ich war in Neuseeland und habe ein Team trainiert."

„Und nebenbei auch für den Phönix-Orden gearbeitet, oder?"

„Ja klar. Liz hat mich angeworben. Sie brauchten dringend Kräfte im Ausland. Auch am Arsch der Welt. Bei uns haben sich viele Todesser versteckt."

„Und du hast sie dann aufgespürt und eingefangen?"

„Ja, genau. Ich war schon immer gut im Versteck spielen."

Severus brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

Plötzlich war es ruhig um sie herum. Zwar spielte die Musik weiter, doch alle tanzenden Paare verharrten in ihren jeweiligen Positionen und blickten auf Cat und Severus, die überhaupt nichts zu bemerken schienen und einfach weiter tanzten.

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schreckens fingen sich auch die anderen wieder. Rund um den lachenden Severus herum bewegten sie sich wieder, allerdings leicht den Kopf schüttelnd. Niemand hatte Professor Snape schon mal so lachen hören.

* * *

Durch das Lachen war auch Sirius auf die beiden aufmerksam geworden. 

Als Pansy das fünfte Mal mit ihm tanzen wollte, war ihm der Kragen geplatzt und er hatte sie wenig sanft auf einem Stuhl am Rand der Tanzfläche abgesetzt, wo sie jetzt immer noch mit offenem Mund saß und ihm hinterher blickte. Jetzt stand er hier am Buffet und musste mit ansehen, wie Cat mit diesem Schleimbeutel tanzte. Er beobachtete die beiden eine Weile lang heimlich. Cats lange blonde Haare flogen bei jeder Drehung und ihr türkises Kleid, das ihren schlanken Körper weich umspielte, schwang wunderschön mit. Ihr Gesicht strahlte. _Aber nicht zu ihm! So konnte das nicht weiter gehen. Jetzt reicht's! Severus hat lange genug seinen Spaß gehabt. _

Entschlossen ging er auf die beiden zu, griff sich Cats Hände und zerrte sie von Severus weg.

„Hey, was soll denn das? Keinen Funken Höflichkeit in deinem hohlen Kopf, was Black? Kannst noch nicht einmal um den nächsten Tanz bitten. Musst alles einfach an dich reißen, nicht wahr?"

„Halt den Mund, Schniefelus. Ich bin Trauzeuge und dies ist mein Tanz mit der ersten Brautjungfer. Der, der mir zusteht."

Die beiden Männer sahen so aus, als würden sie sich gleich gegenseitig an die Kehlen gehen. Sirius zog sie von dem vor Wut schnaubenden Snape weg und fing an, sie zu drehen. Doch so etwas machte man nicht mit Severus Snape.

Er ging den beiden hinterher und fing Cat in einer Drehung ab, um sie dann seinerseits herum zu wirbeln.

„Jungs, so gut es mir auch gefällt, das Objekt eurer Begierde zu sein, so geht es nicht. Ihr benehmt euch wie Teenager. Das ist euch klar, oder? Außerdem, noch entscheide ich, wer mit mir tanzen darf." Und mit diesen Worten befreite sie sich aus den Handgriffen der Männer, die sich hasserfüllt anstarrten. Ehe sie wegging, blieb sie noch einmal kurz stehen: „Fragt doch noch mal, ob ihr mit mir tanzen könnt, wenn ihr erwachsen seid, okay?"

Sie drehte sich endgültig um und verließ mit wiegenden Schritten die Tanzfläche, sich voll bewusst, dass beide ihr hinterher starrten.

_Was für eine Frau_, dachte Sirius. Bei jedem Schritt bewegte sich ihr Hintern in einer aufreizenden Bewegung von der einen zur anderen Seite. _Was für ein Hintern._

„Vielen Dank, Black! Das hast du ja wunderbar hinbekommen."

„Was ist dein Problem, Snape? Glaubst du, du bekommst sie so schnell nicht mehr zum Tanzen? Wir können ja ne Wette darauf abschließen."

„Okay ", ein gefährliches Glitzern trat in Snapes Augen, „wenn du verlierst," und Snape flüsterte dem anderen etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin er einen beinahe bewundernden Blick von Sirius erntete. „Nicht schlecht, Snape. Einverstanden, aber du wirst dann," und jetzt flüsterte Sirius ihm etwas ins Ohr. Ein Handschlag besiegelte den Deal und die beiden trennten sich.

* * *

Hinter der Hecke feixte Draco von einem Ohr zum andern. „So, so, eine kleine Wette. Jungs, findet ihr nicht auch, dass hier zu wenig los ist?" Er drehte sich um Zustimmung heischend zu Crabbe, Goyle und Zabini um, die ihm zunickten. „Was haltet ihr davon, es ihnen ein bisschen schwerer zu machen? Ja, auch Professor Snape! Sonst ist das nicht lustig und auch nicht fair!" (A/N: Weiß zwar nicht, seit wann Malfoy fair spielt, aber gut, warum nicht?)

Malfoy und Zabini blinzelten sich kurz zu, während Crabbe und Goyle weiter das taten, was sie am Besten konnten: dumpf in die Gegend gucken.

* * *

_Sorry Leute, mehr war erstmal nicht drin. Hoffe, ich schaffs, demnächst weiter zu schreiben._  



	4. Alte Bekannte

_Okay, es ist eher kurz, und ich habe das erste mal in meinem Leben versucht, etwas Derartiges zu schreiben. _

_**An alle Schwarzleser. Bitte reviewt doch. Das hat nur Vorteile für euch. Wenn es euch gefällt, werde ich sicherer und kann beruhigt weiter schreiben, wenn ihr es doof findet, kann ich was ändern und versuchen , besser zu werden. Also bitte. R&R. **_

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix außer c. und l. und ich verdien kein Geld**

**4. Alte Bekannte**

Keuchend erreichten Remus und Liz die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung.

„Jetzt kommt der große Moment. Ob du es wohl schaffst, mich über die Schwelle zu tragen?" Liz blickte ihren frisch angetrauten Mann lachend an und deutete auf ihren deutlich vorgewölbten Bauch.

„Was denkst du denn, wofür ich die letzten Monate Krafttraining gemacht habe, hm?"

Er packte sie an der Hüfte und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Quiekend schrie sie auf. „Was machst du denn da?"

„Ich trag dich in unser bescheidenes Heim..."

„Aber doch nicht so! Muss ich dir alles erklären?"

„Ach, du meinst, ich soll es wie in einem dieser kitschigen Muggelfilme machen?"

„Ja, bitte. Für mich!" Sie blickte ihn aus tiefgrünen Augen an, indem sie sich beinahe den Hals verrenkte, und drückte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Schon überredet!" Remus stellte seine Braut wieder auf dem Boden ab und hob sie dann liebevoll hoch. „Jetzt musst du aber die Tür aufmachen. Ich hab keine Hand frei."

Liz streckte den Arm aus, legte die Hand auf die Klinke, drückte sie hinunter, drückte die Tür auf – und stieß ein ungläubiges Stöhnen aus.

„Nein, das kann einfach nicht sein. Wer hat das getan?"

Remus war mit seiner Frau in den Armen im Türrahmen erstarrt. „Oh! Mein! Gott! Was ist das?"

Der ganze Flur war bis zur Decke mit Luftballons und zerknüllter Zeitung gefüllt. Einige Ballons flogen ihnen regelrecht entgegen. Liz zog ihren Zauberstab und rief: „_Evanesco_!" Doch nichts passierte, außer dass ein Schild vom Türrahmen herunterklappte. Beide starrten auf die paar Zeilen, die ihnen in leuchtend roten Buchstaben entgegen sprangen.

**Sorry, Moony. Aber irgendwas musste ich noch tun. **

**Zaubern bringt übrigens nichts. **

**Trotzdem noch viel Spaß heute Abend. **

**Padfoot**

„Morgen bringe ich ihn um. Morgen bringe ich ihn um.", murmelte Remus.

„Ach, Schatz, das glaubst du ja selbst nicht!"

Ein Schweigen trat ein. Remus hatte Liz noch immer im Arm und beide konnten sich von dem Chaos in ihrer Wohnung nicht losreißen.

„Da hilft wohl alles nichts, da müssen wir durch." Remus setzte Liz vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab, fasste ihre Hand und stürzte sich in das Chaos. Sich mit Luftballons bewerfend, tobten sie durch Sirius' Hochzeitsscherz. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, ließen sie sich erschöpft auf das Bett fallen, wo sie, kaum anders zu erwarten, die nächste Überraschung überfiel.

Rote Rosenblätter rieselten von der Decke auf sie herab, Kerzen entzündeten sich von selbst und tauchten das Schlafzimmer in einen warmen Schein.

Auf dem Nachttisch stand eine Flasche Champagner, an der ein Zettel hing.

_Alles Liebe zur Hochzeit. _

_Viel Spaß euch beiden. _

_Cat_

„Uns bleibt wohl nicht mehr viel zu tun. Aufräumen können wir morgen noch."

„Wenn du jetzt wirklich aufräumen wolltest, würde ich dich auf der Stelle standesrechtlich erschießen.", flüsterte Liz sichtlich gerührt über das Geschenk ihrer Freundin.

„Das glaube ich kaum." Mit diesen Worten beugte Remus sich vor und griff nach seiner Frau, um ihr einen sanften Kuss zu geben. Seine Hand strich liebevoll über ihre Wange und schob eine Haarsträhne, die sich aus ihrem Knoten gelöst hatte, hinter ihr Ohr, was Liz einen kleinen Seufzer ausstoßen ließ, den Remus jedoch sofort schluckte, indem er den Kuss intensivierte. Vorsichtig begann er, die Haarnadeln aus ihren hochgesteckten Haaren zu ziehen, sodass ihr langes dunkelblondes Haar über ihre Schultern fiel.

Liz' Hände begannen sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, indem sie jedes freigelegte Stückchen seiner warmen Haut mit sanften Küssen bedeckte.

Als das Hemd schließlich zu Boden glitt, drückte Remus seine Frau vorsichtig in die Kissen und küsste ihre Halsbeuge, während er ihr das Kleid von den Schultern schob. Seine großen Hände umschlossen sanft ihre Brüste und sein Mund wanderte langsam ihren Körper entlang, über ihren Hals, ihr Schlüsselbein, zwischen ihren Brüsten hindurch bis zu ihrem Bauch, wo seine Zunge in ihren Bauchnabel eintauchte, während seine Finger mit ihren Brustwarzen spielten.

Liz fing an, unkontrolliert zu zittern, als er tiefer vorstieß, und zog ihn schließlich wieder zu sich hoch, sodass sie sein Gesicht mit kleinen Küsschen bedecken konnte, während sie ihm ein „Ich liebe dich!" ins Ohr hauchte.

* * *

Cat verließ den Festplatz und ging auf das Schloss zu. Auf halbem Weg zwischen Portal und See wurde sie von einer Stimme zurückgerufen. „Cat!" 

Sie drehte sich um und blickte Charlie ins Gesicht, der keuchend vor ihr stehen blieb. „Hey! Wie geht's dir? Was machst du so?"

Nebeneinander hergehend gaben sie ein süßes Bild ab. Er, groß, muskulös und rothaarig, sie, relativ klein, zierlich, aber auch nicht zu schlank und vom Quidditch durchtrainiert und blonde Haare.

„Bis vor kurzem habe ich in Rumänien mit Drachen gearbeitet. Jetzt bin ich wieder hier und kümmere mich um die einheimischen Arten. Dumbledore hat mir angeboten, hier zu wohnen."

„Worauf du dich ungemein freust, nicht wahr? Dann kann Hagrid dir noch ein paar außergewöhnliche Tiere zeigen, hm?"

„Und eine begnadete Quidditch-Spielerin kann mit mir ein bisschen trainieren."

„Warum glaubst du, ich würde mit dir trainieren?"

„Nur so eine Ahnung." Er grinste sie an und fügte hinzu: „Du bist hier die Einzige, die versteht, was Fliegen bedeutet."

„Fliegen ist ja auch nicht nur Sport, es ist eine Lebenseinstellung!"

Charlie lächelte ob dieser wie zu erwartenden, heftigen Aussage in sich hinein. Jetzt auffällig zu lachen, käme einem Todesurteil gleich. Beim Fliegen verstand Cat keinen Spaß.

„Stimmt es, dass du in Neuseeland ein Team trainiert hast?"

„Ja, es hat mich einfach sehr gereizt."

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her.

„Kannst du dich noch an unser Quidditch-Camp in Südfrankreich erinnern?"

„Wie sollte ich das je vergessen. Weißt du noch, wie wir nachts mit den anderen am Strand waren und ums Lagerfeuer herum gesungen haben?"

Ein provozierendes Grinden erschien auf Charlies Gesicht:" Oh, ja, und an den restlichen Abend kann ich mich auch noch sehr gut erinnern."

„Den Sand habe ich noch Wochen später aus meinen Klamotten schütteln können."

„Wie gut, dass du dich ab und zu duschst. Dann musstest du ihn wenigstens nirgendwo anders noch Wochen später rausschütteln."

Cats Gesicht verfärbte sich bei diesen Worten leicht rot, während sie an diese eine Nacht zurückdachte.

* * *

Sowohl Severus als auch Sirius verließen nicht wenige Zeit nach Catherine den Festplatz und begaben sich unabhängig voneinander in ihre jeweiligen Schlafzimmer, wo sie beide eine sehr unruhige Nacht verbringen sollten, während der sie mehrmals an eine bestimmte blonde Hexe denken mussten, die sie beinahe verzaubert hatte. 

Auch die anderen gingen nach und nach zu Bett und als auch Dumbledore und McGonnagal endlich aufhörten, das Tanzbein zu schwingen, verstummte die Musik und Stille breitete sich über dem Schlossgelände aus.

Doch was war das?

Vier Gestalten, die aus dem Kerkerbereich kamen, schlichen durch das Schloss in Richtung Bibliothek, wo zwei der schwarzen Schatten sich tief über dicke Bücher beugten und begannen einen Plan auszuhecken.

Morgen sollten einige verkaterte Gestalten einer nahezu teuflischen Überraschung ausgesetzt sein.

* * *

_Wie gesagt, streichelt doch bitte dieses kleine lila Knöpfchen hier links unten, ja? Danke schön_

* * *


	5. Frühstück und andere Überraschungen

**Disclaimer: **Verdien kein Geld, weil nicht von mir, blablabla

_Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber irgendwie wollte fanfiction meine Datei nicht hochladen. _

**Dank an meine Beta Nemea. (Du bist die Beste. knutsch) **

**5. Frühstück und andere Überraschungen**

Nach dieser anstrengenden und aufregenden Nacht brach endlich der Morgen an. Die Sonne sandte erste Strahlen über dem Schlossgelände aus und die Vögel begannen ihre fröhlichen Liedchen zu zwitschern.

Allerdings regte sich im Schloss nichts, sodass niemand etwas von diesem atemberaubend schönen Sonntagmorgen mitbekam.

Die ersten Menschen zeigten sich in der Großen Halle, als die Sonne ihren höchsten Stand erreicht hatte und die Hitze eines Spätsommertages sich über dem See ausbreitete.

Verkaterte Gestalten krochen zum Frühstück in der Hoffnung, eine Tasse Kaffee zu ergattern, ehe alle anderen selbigen ausgetrunken hatten.

Gespräche liefen nicht vor der zweiten Tasse, woran sich auch Professor Dumbledore hielt (der Kaffee verabscheut, weil er ungesund ist und normalerweise lange Vorträge darüber hält...-- danke Chrissie), ehe er Remus und Liz ansprach, die sich unvorsichtiger Weise neben ihm niedergelassen hatten.

In ein Gespräch über das herrliche Wetter verwickelt, das sich an der Decke der Großen Halle zeigte, bemerkte keiner von ihnen, wie sich eine sehr stille und sehr blasse Catherine, noch ehe sie mit ihrem Hintern die Sitzfläche ihres Stuhls berührt hatte, eine Tasse eingoss und exte. Sofort begann sie sich ein Brötchen zu schmieren, das sie jedoch lieber langsam und genussvoll aß, anstatt es, ähnlich wie ihren Kaffee, mit einem Haps zu verschlucken.

Neben ihr saß Charlie, der viel zu beschäftigt mit seinem eigenen Brötchen war, um Konversation zu machen.

„Was hältst du von einem faulen Nachmittag am See?"

„Wie bitte?", Cat schreckt aus ihren morgendlichen Träumereien auf und ließ ihr Nutella-Brot (A/N: irgendwas Muggelartiges zum Frühstück musste sein, und da ich nicht glaube, dass es in England Eszett-Schnitten gibt, blieb nur noch Nutella...) auf den Teller fallen. _Glück gehabt, hätte auch mal wieder auf die Hose gehen können. _„Hast du mit mir geredet, Lizzy?"

„Mit wem denn sonst, Schatzi?", Liz blinzelte sie aufmunternd an. „Komm, noch eine Tasse Kaffee und du verstehst auch, was ich zu dir sage. Sei ein braves Mädchen und trink aus, ja?"

Charlies Lachen wandelte sich ganz schnell in einen fürchterlichen Hustenreiz, als er Cats Blick bemerkte.

„Ich fragte dich gerade, was du von einem faulen Nachmittag am See hältst?", fragte Liz schließlich, als Cat gehorsam ihre zweite Tasse geleert hatte.

„Ich finde, das ist eine ganz prima Idee. Mit Picknick und allem. Es gibt eine kleine Stelle mit Sandstrand. Das ist doch ideal, oder?", antwortete Charlie mit einem Seitenblick auf Catherine, was ihm einen sehr schmerzhaften Rippenstoß einbrachte.

„Meinetwegen. Können wir machen. Irgendwie müssen wir ja den letzten Ferientag feiern.", murmelte Cat schließlich.

„Okay, ich guck mal, was die Hauselfen uns so bereitstellen können." Und mit diesen Worten verließ Charlie die Halle.

Das heißt, er versuchte die Halle zu verlassen.

Allerdings blieb er wie erstarrt in der Tür stehen und brach in einen Lachanfall aus, der die ganze Halle in Erstaunen versetzte. Sofort sprangen Cat und Liz auf.

„Charlie, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Liz, als sie den am Boden liegenden jungen Mann erreicht hatte und sich neben ihm niederließ. „Hat jemand dir einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt?"

„Nein, Lizzy, sein Lachen hat einen anderen Grund.", ließ Remus vernehmen, der auf den Flur deutete.

Cat und Liz sahen auf. Im Flur standen sich zwei Jungen gegenüber, die ihre Zauberstäbe umklammert hielten, und wie es aussah, gerade dabei waren, sich zu duellieren.

„Was ist denn daran komisch?", flüsterte Cat. Und dann fiel ihr noch etwas auf.

Die zwei etwa 15 Jahre alten Jungen hatten schwarze Haare. In ihren viel zu großen Roben wirkten sie klein und schlaksig, obwohl sie für ihr Alter ziemlich gut entwickelt waren. Dem einen fielen Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht, die ihn unheimlich verwegen aussehen ließen.

Der andere hatte seine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, der bis auf die Mitte des Rückens fiel.

Und dann begriff Cat, was das wirklich Merkwürdige war. Sie kannte die beiden. _Aber woher? Woher bloß?_

Neben ihr seufzte Liz vernehmlich auf. „Na toll. Könntet ihr beiden bitte erklären, wie ihr das wieder hinbekommen habt? Eigentlich seid ihr doch alt genug, so einen Kinderkram zu lassen, oder?"

Beide Jungs drehten gleichzeitig die Köpfe und blickten auf Cat, Charlie, der inzwischen wieder auf die Füße gekommen war, sich aber auf Cat stütze, um nicht noch einmal umzufallen, Liz und Remus sowie auf etwa 50 andere neugierige Gesichter, die versuchten einen Blick auf das Geschehen zu erhaschen, indem sie sich hinter den Lehrern gegenseitig zur Seite schubsten.

„Er hat mich angegriffen, hinter meinem Rücken, noch während ich im Bett lag.", stieß der Junge ohne Pferdeschwanz hervor. Seine Stimme kiekste bei diesen Worten über. Offensichtlich war er im Stimmbruch.

„Das stimmt überhaupt nicht. ER hat MICH angegriffen!", schimpfte der andere Junge und warf den Zuschauern einen bitterbösen Blick zu, der dafür sorgen sollte, dass sie endlich wieder zu ihren normalen Tätigkeiten übergingen. Zwar war der Blick nicht ganz so furchteinflößend wie normalerweise, aber er ließ die Kinder trotzdem zusammenzucken und sich ganz schnell verdrücken. Man legte sich nicht ungestraft mit ihm an.

Und endlich verstand auch Cat: „Severus? Sirius?" Sie fing lauthals an zu lachen.

Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonnagal, die gerade zu den anderen aufgeschlossen waren, sahen sich verdutzt an und stimmten dann in das Lachen, das die anderen ergriffen hatte, ein.

„DAS IST ÜBERHAUPT NICHT KOMISCH!", brüllten Severus und Sirius gleichzeitig. (A/N: Hatschi! Einige werden wissen, was ich meine. Anderen kann ich's erklären, wenn sie wollen...)

Professor Dumbledore schloss die Tür zur Großen Halle, indem er kurz mit seinem Zauberstab schnipste, sodass auch den letzten Neugierigen die Chance genommen wurde, zu begreifen, was da in der Eingangshalle vor sich ging.

„Ich würde sagen, ihr beide erklärt jetzt erst mal, was hier passiert ist.", meinte Dumbledore. „Danach sehen wir dann, wie wir euch helfen können."

„Er hat mich einfach..." – „Nie kann er mich..."

„Hey, hey, immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden und einer nach dem anderen. Severus, bitte."

„Albus, ich weiß nicht, wie er das jetzt schon wieder geschafft hat, aber du kennst Black ja. Ist immer zu wirklich lustigen Scherzen aufgelegt.", zischte Snape. „Ich wach heute morgen auf und denk, ich guck nicht richtig. Ich stecke in diesem lächerlichen Körper fest und nichts hilft. Habe alles schon probiert."

„Na, so lächerlich find ich den Körper gar nicht." Cat musterte Snape von oben bis unten. Unter seiner Robe trug er nur ein schwarzes Hemd, das mehr zeigte, als das es verhüllte, obwohl es zu groß war.

„Was hast du ausprobiert, Severus?", fragte Remus.

„Wüsste zwar nicht, was dich das angeht, aber alles, was mir einfiel."

„Schluss jetzt.", rief Dumbledore über das darauf entstandene Streitgespräch zwischen Remus, Liz, Cat, Sirius und Severus hinweg.

„Sirius, jetzt bitte du."

„Bei mir war es doch genauso. Ich bin auch aufgewacht und steckte in meinem jüngeren Ich. Fände ich ja gar nicht so schlecht. Aber nicht nur mein Körper ist wieder jünger, sondern auch meine Stimme und meine Zauberkraft."

„Albus, das sieht wirklich ernst aus. Ich denke, ich werde nachher mal in der Bibliothek vorbei schauen. Mal sehen, ob ich da was finde.", sagte Liz.

„Wenn ich rausfinde, wer das war...", drohte Snape und sein Blick blieb wie zufällig an Catherine hängen.

„Hey, ich hab zwar gesagt, ihr sollt erst mal erwachsen werden, aber ich hab das nicht wortwörtlich so gemeint! Also starr mich nicht so an. Ich helfe euch auch gerne, dahinter zu kommen, wer das war."

„Ich würde vorschlagen, ihr beide geht erst mal zu Poppy. Vielleicht kann sie helfen.", bemerkte Minerva, die bisher zu allem geschwiegen hatte, weil sie ihr schadenfrohes Lächeln verstecken musste.

Während sich die beiden Jungs trollten, wobei einige Flüche zu hören waren, die nicht für Kinderohren bestimmt waren, seufzte Dumbledore vernehmlich auf.

„Das können wir richtig gut gebrauchen jetzt. Ich wette um zwei Dutzend Schachteln Zitronenbrausebonbons, dass wir noch lange mit diesen zwei Halbstarken zu kämpfen haben werden." Keiner schlug ein.  
„Aber ich finde nicht, dass wir für diese beiden unseren Nachmittag sausen lassen müssen. Das Wetter ist viel zu schön dafür."

Eine halbe Stunde später trafen sich Liz, Remus, Cat und Charlie unten am See. Charlie trug einen riesigen Picknickkorb, Remus einen Sonnenschirm und Cat und Liz jeweils Taschen mit Badelaken.

Sie stellten die Sachen ab und während Charlie und Cat ins Wasser rannten, ließ sich Liz auf ihr Handtuch sinken und streckte ihre Beine von sich. „Remus? Tust du mir einen winzig kleinen Gefallen?"

Treuherzig sah sie ihren Ehemann an, der sich krampfhaft mit diesem _verdammt beschissenen Mistding von einem _Sonnenschirm auseinander setzte. „Für dich fast alles, Lizzy, das weißt du doch."

„Massierst du mir die Füße? Sie sind schon wieder so angeschwollen."

Auch Remus ließ sich in den Sand fallen und begann mit seiner Arbeit. Beide schwiegen vor sich hin und beobachteten unter anderem Charlie und Cathy, die im Wasser rumtollten.

„Deine Freundin ist schon ein verrücktes Huhn."

„So kann man es auch ausdrücken.", Liz schmunzelte.

Severus und Sirius waren seit ihrem Krankenflügelbesuch nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

„Sag mal, Lizzy. War da mal was zwischen Charlie und Cat?"

„Ja, ist aber schon länger her. Sie verstehen sich noch immer gut. Einer ihrer wenigen Ex-Freunde, zu dem sie noch Kontakt hat. Nachdem ihre erste große Liebe sie für eine andere abserviert hat, konnte sie sich nie mehr so richtig an jemanden binden. Da war Charlie genau richtig. Er hat sie aufgemuntert, wollte aber nie mehr außer einer ordentlichen Portion Spaß. Andere haben das nicht verstanden."

„Sie ist ein bisschen kompliziert, oder?"

„Remus, sie ist eine Frau, was erwartest du?". Lachend beugte sie sich vor und gab ihm einen langen Kuss.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, legte Liz sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Remus legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch und erfreute sich an den Tritten des Juniors. (A/N: Weiß gar nicht, ab wann Babys anfangen zu strampeln. Ist aber nicht so wichtig, oder?)

Nach einer Weile murmelte sie: „Mich würde wirklich interessieren, wer sich das mit Padfoot und Severus ausgedacht hat. Ich würde es ja den Weasley-Zwillingen zutrauen. Aber irgendwie glaub ich das nicht."

_So, wieder mal ein Kapitel zu Ende. Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen. Will doch wissen, ob ihr damit gerechnet habt, ob ihr die Idee gut findet,... Lasst euch was einfallen, ja? liebguck_


	6. Hunde, man sollte sie nie unbeaufsichtig

**Disclaimer: Ich mach das nur, weil ich sonst nix zu tun hab, blablabla...**

Wieder mal viel Spaß...

**(A/N: ich). (B/N: meine heißgeliebte Beta-Leserin Nemea)**

**6. Hunde - man sollte sie nie unbeaufsichtigt lassen. **

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde kam Charlie endlich aus dem Wasser, während Cat noch ein paar Züge schwamm. Neben den beiden anderen angekommen, schüttelte er sich und bespritzte Liz und Remus dabei.  
Seine nassen, kurzen Haare, die normalerweise zu allen Seiten wild abstanden, klebten an seinem Kopf. Die dunkelgrüne Badehose hing tief auf seinen Hüften, sodass man zwar den Anfang seines Tattoos sehen konnte, den Rest aber nur erahnte. Ein feuerspuckender Drachen schlängelte sich auf seiner linken Seite neben dem Bauchnabel entlang, das Ende verschwand in der Hose. Seine nasse Haut glänzte in der Sonne und die Sommersprossen, die seinen ganzen Körper überzogen, bildeten einen attraktiven Kontrast zu seiner hellen Haut. Liz konnte nicht umhin, seine durchtrainierten Arme und seinen muskulösen Oberkörper zu betrachten. _Wow, kam das nur von Drachenhüten und Quidditch spielen? _Sie seufzte leise auf. (B/N: sabber, lecker… g)

Remus, der den verklärten Gesichtsausdruck seiner Frau nicht länger ertragen konnte, versuchte, sie von Charlie abzulenken. _Nein, er war überhaupt nicht eifersüchtig auf einen 10 Jahre jüngeren Kerl, der sich hier schamlos zur Schau stellte. _„Charlie, du bist ja schlimmer als ein Hund!"

„Nein, das ist er mit Sicherheit nicht.", sagte eine Stimme hinter den dreien. „Und ich spreche da aus Erfahrung."

„Sirius! Wie geht's dir? Oh, hat Poppy nichts für dich tun können?"

„Wie du siehst, nicht, nein." Er blickte an seinem Körper hinab. Auch er trug eine Badehose (A/N: Die ist von Harry. Wofür Patensöhne nicht alles gut sind...), aber sein Körper war noch lange nicht so gut entwickelt wie Charlies, obwohl er durchaus muskulös war.

Charlie blickte Sirius nachdenklich an. „Mal im Ernst. Kannst du dich noch verwandeln? Du meintest doch, dass deine Zauberkräfte geringer wären."

„Ich hoffe doch." Es machte leise Plopp und ohne weitere Vorwarnung stand ein schwarzer Hund vor ihnen. Allerdings war er nicht so groß wie sonst. Er sah eher aus wie ein Welpe.

„Oh, süüüüüüüüüß (A/N:O-Ton-R.)." Unbeachtet war Catherine aus dem Wasser gekommen. „Wem gehört er denn? Kann man den streicheln?" Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ließ sie sich auf ihr Handtuch fallen und kraulte dem Welpen den Kopf.

Remus und Liz warfen sich einen Blick zu, der Bände sprach. _Wusste sie es nicht?_

„Ich habe es ihr nicht gesagt.", flüsterte Remus.

„Ich auch nicht."

Und beide zusammen: „OH, OH!"

Sirius schmiegte sich an Cats Beine und stupste mit seiner Schnauze auffordernd gegen ihre Hand. Sie lachte auf: „Du bist ja ein ganz Verschmuster, was? Na komm, leg dich hier hin." Das ließ er sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen.

Unterdessen hatte Cat sich rücklings auf ihrem Laken ausgestreckt, um sich von der Sonne trocknen zu lassen und nebenbei ihre leichte Bräune noch ein bisschen zu vertiefen. Ihr schwarzer Triangelbikini hob sich von ihrer trotz der Bräune noch recht hellen Haut ab und ihre blonden Haare, die sie versucht hatte, in einem Pferdeschwanz zu bändigen, was ihr nicht ganz gelungen war, denn einige Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und fielen ihr ins Gesicht, lagen locker auf dem Handtuch ausgebreitet.

Padfoot hatte sich inzwischen neben sie gelegt und, obwohl er noch Welpe war, überragte Cat ihn nur ein kleines Stück, als er sich ganz ausstreckte.

Eine Weile lagen alle friedlich auf nebeneinander. Charlie döste vor sich hin, Remus und Liz genossen den warmen Sonnenschein.

Cat kraulte Sirius, der, wäre er eine Katze gewesen, garantiert selig geschnurrt hätte, den Bauch.

Doch diese ruhige Atmosphäre sollte nicht von Dauer sein.

Nach circa fünf Minuten machte es erneut Plopp und neben Cat lag der 15-jährige Sirius. „Schwarzes Fell ist bei Sonnenschein nicht lange auszuhalten. Viel zu warm."

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis Catherine realisierte, was bzw. wer da neben ihr lag.

Liz nutzte die Zeit und steckte sich die Finger in die Ohren. Remus und Charlie taten es ihr gleich.

Und dann schrie sie. Cat sprang auf und torkelte zwei Schritte rückwärts. Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf Sirius, der sich auf den Bauch gedreht hatte, um sie besser beobachten zu können, und von einem zum anderen Ohr grinste. „Was hast du denn Schatz? War doch eben so gemütlich."

„DA... DA... DA...DAS IST SIRIUS!"

„Äh, ja, wie du unzweifelhaft erkennen kannst. Ich bewundere deine schnelle Auffassungsgabe." Das hätte er besser nicht gesagt, denn nun ging es erst richtig los.

„WARUM SAGT MIR DAS DENN KEINER? HABT IHR MICH ALLE VERARSCHT?"

„Nein, Cat, ich hatte nur einfach keine Zeit, dir zu erzählen, dass er ein Animagus ist.", versuchte Liz ihre beste Freundin zu beruhigen.

„Übrigens ein nicht gemeldeter.", sagte Sirius.

Remus stöhnte auf. „Kannst du nicht einmal deine gottverdammte Klappe halten? Musst du immer alles noch schlimmer machen?"

„Moony, du kennst mich jetzt seit einer sehr langen Zeit und solltest wissen, wie ich ticke. Du warst immer unser Gewissen! Denn leider lässt unser Wölfchen hier sich zu leicht zähmen."

Liz grinste: „ Du solltest ihn mal ungezähmt erleben. Das ist..." Doch sie verstummte, als sie den warnenden Blick ihres Mannes registrierte.

„Weißt du, ich glaub, gezähmt ist er mir lieber.", meinte Sirius.

„HALLO? KÖNNTET IHR EUCH BITTE WIEDER UM MICH KÜMMERN? ICH BIN HIER DIE LEIDTRAGENDE!"

„Was, bitte, ist denn daran so schlimm, einen Hund zu streicheln?" Sirius blickte sie unschuldig aus seinen großen braunen Augen an.

Für einen kurzen Moment war es still bis Cat vernehmlich nach Luft schnappte. Offensichtlich hatte sie Probleme mit ihrer Atmung. Schließlich schaffte sie eine Antwort, die leider nicht mehr ganz so schlagfertig war, wie sie sie sich gewünscht hätte. „Einen Hund streichel ich gerne, aber, aber dich...? Das ist sexueller Missbrauch Minderjähriger!"

Und mit diesen Worten schnappte sie sich ihr Handtuch, drehte sich um, und stürmte davon.

„Und wieder einen wundervollen Auftritt mit perfektem Abgang hingelegt. Mann, ich find deine Freundin toll."

Liz seufzte bloß leise auf.

_Was fiel ihm ein? Wie konnte er es wagen? Er war so, so, so dreist. Er tat einfach, was ihm gerade passte, er scherte sich nicht um irgendwelche Konsequenzen, er tat immer, was er wollte, ohne auf andere zu achten. _

_Er behandelte sie, als wären sie schon ewig zusammen. Und verdammt, sie kannten sich grade mal einen Tag! _

_Seine Sprüche. Er war wirklich nicht auf den Mund gefallen, das musste man ihm lassen. Und was er sagte, war eigentlich auch witzig, wenn man seinen Humor verstand. __**Seufz**_

_Was dachte sie hier eigentlich gerade? Nein, nein, er war __**nicht**__ witzig. Er war ein mieses kleines Schwein, ein Vollidiot, wie er im Buche stand._

_Und Liz würde auch noch so einiges von ihr zu hören bekommen. Da saß sie einfach daneben und grinste dumm in der Gegend rum. Sie hätte ruhig mal was sagen können, anstatt sich nur um ihren blöden Mann zu kümmern. _

_Noch so ein Typ. Klar wusste sie, dass er ein Werwolf war. Liz hatte ihr davon geschrieben. Sie hatte sich extra in einen Animagus verwandelt, um ihrem Verlobten beistehen zu können. Was sie wohl war? Das hatte sie jetzt ganz vergessen zu fragen. _

_Und natürlich war auch Remus' bester Freund ein Animagus. Hätte sie sich ja denken können. _

_Aber wenigstens Charlie hätte ja was sagen können. Aber Mr. Weasley war ja viel zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst, um irgendetwas, was nicht ihn betraf, zu bemerken._

Aufgebracht und tausend Gedanken in ihrem Kopf wälzend stürmte Cat auf das Schloss zu. Endlich erreichte sie das Portal.

Fliegen war jetzt das einzig Richtige. Sie würde gleich mal ihren Besen holen und eine Runde über den Verbotenen Wald drehen.

Doch wieder einmal wollte das Schicksal etwas anderes von ihr. Denn gerade als sie die Schwelle betreten wollte, rannte sie ihn etwas hinein. Besser gesagt in jemanden. „Oh, tut mir leid, ich war mit meinen Gedanken ganz woanders und da hab ich nicht gesehen..." Sie verstummte, als sie bemerkte, wen sie diesmal getroffen hatte.

„Oh, Severus, es tut mir wirklich furchtbar leid. Ich..."

Auch Severus war immer noch kleiner als normalerweise, trotz allem jedoch größer als sie selbst. Er funkelte wütend auf sie hinab, aber als er begriff, wen er vor sich hatte, wandelte sich sein tödlicher Blick in einen fast liebevollen.

„Macht doch nichts. Catherine. Kann doch jedem mal passieren. Ich wette, du könntest jetzt genauso gut wie ich eine Tasse Tee vertragen, oder?"

Und mit diesen Worten hakte er sie unter und führte sie in sein Büro. _Ein Fünfzehnjähriger mit eigenem Büro. Na ja gut, warum nicht? _(B/N: Ein Fünfzehnjähriger der im Sommer Tee trinkt... lol)

So, tbc, bei genug Reviews... (ich kann ja so gemein sein... hihi)


	7. Das Festmahl

**Disclaimer: Ich mach das wie immer nur zum Spaß - und verdien leider auch kein Geld. **

So, ich wünsch euch wie immer viel Spaß und freu mich über jede kleine Review.

Liebe Schwarzleser. Ist es wirklich zu viel verlangt, da unten dies kleine lila Knöpfchen zu streicheln und mir zu sagen, warum ihr die Geschichte lest? Ich frag nur, weil über 400 Hits nicht von ungefähr kommen und ich finde, dass 20 Reviews dagegen nach sehr wenig aussieht.

Genug gemeckert. Hier gehts weiter.

**7. Das Festmahl**

Das Abendessen in der Großen Halle, das zugleich das Festessen zu Jahresbeginn war, lief ab wie üblich. Die Erstklässler wurden vom Sprechenden Hut in ihre Häuser eingeteilt, Dumbledore eröffnete das Festessen und alle gaben sich dem großen Schmausen hin. Lautes Stimmengewirr erfüllte den Saal, denn alle hatten sich Neuigkeiten zu erzählen. Von den Sommerferien, von neuen Abenteuern, von der Hochzeit, die in Hogwarts stattgefunden hatte, von Professor Lupin als neuem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, von seiner Frau Liz Lupin, die die Bibliothek übernommen hatte, nachdem Madam Pince mit ihrer Jugendliebe durchgebrannt war, und natürlich von Snape und Black, den beiden Streithähnen, die es irgendwie geschafft hatten, sich wieder in Teenager zu verwandeln.

Aber wie, das war die große Frage. Getreu nach dem Motto „Nichts Genaues weiß man nicht", kursierten mal wieder die wildesten Gerüchte unter den Schülern und Lehrern. Hinzu kam, dass die neue Fluglehrerin Miss Rees sich offensichtlich sehr gut mit Professor Snape verstand, die anderen aber geflissentlich ignorierte, was sich keiner so richtig erklären konnte, denn sie war als die beste Freundin von Mrs. Lupin bekannt.

Auch die Frage, wo Snapes offensichtliche gute Laune herkam (Lag es an seiner „Verjüngung" oder an seiner attraktiven Tischnachbarin?), erregte die Gemüter. So ausgelassen und fröhlich hatte schon lange niemand mehr den griesgrämigen Zaubertranklehrer erlebt, abgesehen von der Hochzeit.

Mrs. Lupin saß auf der anderen Seite der Tafel neben ihrem Gatten und Sirius Black, der trotz seiner jetzt 15 Jahre (oder auch gerade wegen) von den Schülerinnen des geheimen Fanclubs angehimmelt wurde.

„Ist er nicht süß? Ginny sag doch mal, ist er nicht so was von süß?" Lavender strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, weil sie davon überzeugt war, er hätte ihr gerade eben zugeblinzelt. Was auf eine Entfernung von knapp 50 m auch ganz eindeutig zu erkennen war. (B/N: Einbildung ist auch ne Bildung)

Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen „Verdammt noch mal Lavender. Streng deinen Hohlkopf doch auch mal an. Meinst du wirklich, er steht auf eine 17-jährige, die zu viel Make-up benutzt, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, wenn er jede andere auch haben kann?"

Lavender, die Ginnys Direktheit noch nie verstanden, geschweige denn akzeptiert hatte, brach in Tränen aus.

„Ganz toll Ginny. Jetzt darf ich den Rest des Abends damit verbringen, Lavender zu beruhigen und mir anzuhören, wie doof du doch bist." Parvati sprang auf und rannte der aus der Halle flüchtenden Freundin hinterher.

„Na, das wird dir ja richtig schwer fallen, über mich zu lästern.", rief Ginny ihr nach.

„Ginny, meinst du nicht, dass du manchmal ein bisschen zu weit gehst? Sie kann doch nichts dafür, dass sie nicht so intelligent ist wie du. Ein bisschen mehr Toleranz wäre schon ab und zu ganz nett."

„Ron, halt die Klappe. Nur weil **du** auf ihre zwei Argumente stehst und **dir** Grips egal ist, muss **ich** ja nicht deiner Meinung sein, oder?"

Zum Glück hatte Ron sich schon wieder eine große Portion Kartoffelbrei in den Mund geschaufelt, sodass er nicht in der Lage war, eine Antwort abzugeben.

Harry, dessen Lachen sich in einen unterdrückten Huster gewandelt hatte, nachdem er den Blick seiner Ex-Freundin aufgefangen hatte, machte sich schleunigst wieder über sein Essen her. Er mochte Ginny wirklich gerne und bewunderte sie für ihre Schlagfertigkeit, aber sie hatten nach 3 Monaten festgestellt, dass Freunde sein besser war, als eine feste Beziehung zu führen.

Hermine hatte sich bisher aus dem ganzen Streit rausgehalten. Sie beobachtete den Lehrertisch, denn sie brauchte Informationen. So war ihr nicht entgangen, dass „die Neue", wie sie von den Schülern genannt wurde, sich angeregt mit Professor Snape unterhielt, während Professor Lupin, Professor Black, Mrs. Lupin und Charlie auf der anderen Seite aussahen wie begossene Pudel. In den Ferien hatten die Weasleys, Harry und Hermine Liz ganz gut kennen gelernt und sich sehr für Remus gefreut, weil jeder die junge, freundliche Hexe, die immer gut gelaunt war (na ja fast immer hust hust ) und fast ein so großes Herz wie Mrs. Weasley hatte, auf Anhieb gemocht hatte. Hermines durchschlagendes Argument (ein Buch von der Dicke einer Tresortür, das eine Vererbung der Lycantrophie auf wissenschaftlicher Basis und somit dank einer Menge harter Fakten ausschloss) hatte endlich zu der von allen Beteiligten sehnlichst erwünschten Hochzeit geführt. Nebenbei hatte Hermine den endlich beruhigten Remus vor der Wut seiner temperamentvollen Frau gerettet, die keines seiner Argumente jemals wirklich ernst genommen hatte und die ihn über kurz oder lang wohl auch ohne seine Einwilligung zum Traualtar gezerrt hätte.

Sirius allerdings war Hermine über die Ferien auch sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Nicht so wie den anderen aus der Gemeinschaft der Zicken, wie Ginny den Fanclub auch gerne nannte, sondern – erwachsener. Sie schwärmte nicht einfach nur für den gut aussehenden Kriegshelden, nein, was sie für Harrys Paten empfand, ging tiefer. Ja, sie fühlte sich eindeutig reifer als die anderen. Wobei das auch nicht schwer war, da die restlichen Mädchen eher, na ja, langsam waren. Außer vielleicht Pansy, die eine faszinierende Raffinesse entwickelt hatte, wie es nur einer Slytherin möglich war. Hermine blickte zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber. Pansy unterhielt sich angeregt mit Draco und Blaise, aber ihre Blicke huschten verdächtig oft zu Sirius hinüber. _Diese blöde Kuh konnte ihr noch ordentlich dazwischen funken. Wenigstens war Ginny keine Konkurrenz. So verliebt wie sie in Blaise war._

Ginnys Blick klebte geradezu an dem dunkelhaarigen Slytherin. Es wunderte Hermine schon, dass er noch kein Loch im Rücken hatte.

Ginny dachte über ihr Gespräch mit Miss Rees nach. _Also stand Draco auf sie? Oder mochte Blaise sie und schob Malfoy vor?_

Klar hatte Ginny schon viele Beziehungen gehabt. Doch irgendwie war es ihr schnell langweilig geworden, da die Jungs sie nicht genug gefordert hatten. Dean war einfach zu lieb, Michael war ein typischer Ravenclaw und Harry war eben Harry. Er war ein guter Freund, mehr aber auch nicht. Blaise war anders. Sie hatten sich bisher zweimal allein getroffen. Natürlich nur zufällig. Zumindest von seiner Seite aus. Einmal in Hogsmeade, letztes Schuljahr, als sie gerade ihre Beziehung mit Harry beendet hatte und einmal in der Winkelgasse in den Ferien, als sie die neuen Schulbücher eingekauft hatte. Er war aus der Knockturngasse gekommen. Sie fragte sich bis heute, was er da wohl getan hatte. Aber er hatte sie freundlich angelächelt und „Hallo Ginny!" gesagt. Er kannte sie und war nicht fies zu ihr gewesen. Sie seufzte auf und wünschte sich, er würde sich jetzt umdrehen und sie genauso anlächeln. Aber seit sie wieder in Hogwarts waren, beachtete er sie überhaupt nicht. Es sei denn, Malfoy ärgerte sie mal wieder.

* * *

Am Slytherin-Tisch steckten Blaise, Draco und Pansy die Köpfe dicht zusammen. Draco hatte Pansy gerade von ihrem Coup erzählt und sie schüttelte sich vor Lachen. _Jetzt, wo er jünger ist als ich, wird es noch einfacher. _(B/N: Glaubst du, du Schnepfe)

„Und wie werden sie den Fluch wieder los?"

Draco schmunzelte. „Genau weiß ich das auch nicht, aber ich habe gelesen, sie müssen wirklich erwachsen werden, also ihre Streitereien und so beilegen und sich wie Erwachsene benehmen."

„Draco, eins muss man dir lassen. Trotz allem bist du immer noch herrlich böse. Nur, was tust du, wenn Professor Snape rausbekommt, dass du das mit dem Fluch warst? Er wird dir kaum abnehmen, dass Crabbe und Goyle das geplant haben und du nur zufällig dabei warst."

„Erstens: Wie soll er das denn rausfinden? Und zweitens: Wenn, ist es auch egal oder?"

Blaise nickte zustimmend. Doch auch er war nicht ganz bei der Sache. Wie gerne würde er sich umdrehen und das rothaarige Mädchen beobachten, das seit einiger Zeit in seinen Träumen herumgeisterte. Es waren schöne Träume, keine Frage, aber real wäre es noch besser... _Ob sie ihn auch bemerkt hatte? Oder sah sie ihn nur als Anhang von Draco? Er musste dringend etwas tun. Jetzt! – Nein, lieber morgen. Oder übermorgen?_

* * *

Am Lehrertisch herrschte eine komische Stimmung. Miss Rees und Professor Snape unterhielten sich leise über irgendwelche Zaubertränke, von denen kein anderer je gehört hatte. 

Liz hatte ihren Kopf in ein dickes Buch gesteckt, das aufgeschlagen an ihrem Glas lehnte (das ging nur mit Zauberei) und informierte sich über alle Arten der Verjüngungszauber und wie man sie wieder los wurde.

Remus, Minerva und Albus sprachen über die neuen Erstklässler und Charlie beobachtete den braunhaarigen Wuschelkopf am Gryffindor-Tisch. Seit dem Sommer war Hermine für ihn nicht mehr einfach nur die beste Freundin seines kleinen Bruders Ron, sondern eine – ja, man musste es so sagen – eine Frau. Es war schön, Cat wieder zu treffen. Sie war eine tolle Frau und man konnte mit ihr eine Menge Spaß haben, aber Hermine war... sie war einfach Hermine. So schlau und witzig und immer so hundertprozentig bei der Sache, egal, was sie tat.

Sirius hingegen hatte nur Augen für Cat und Snape. Argwöhnisch betrachtete er jede Geste, jede Mimik_. Lief da was zwischen den beiden? Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein. Nicht Schniefelus._

Plötzlich verschwanden die Speisen vor ihnen und Professor Dumbledore erhob sich.

„Liebe hier anwesenden Lehrer und Lernende. Jetzt, da wir alle unser Festmahl verdauen, möchte ich ganz kurz um eure Aufmerksamkeit für die üblichen Bemerkungen zu Schuljahresanfang bitten.

Die Erstklässler sollten daran denken, dass der Wald auf dem Schlossgelände nicht ohne Grund Verbotener Wald genannt wird und auch einige ältere unter euch möchte ich daran erinnern.

Zauberei auf den Gängen ist ebenso verboten wie eine Reihe anderer Artefakte, die ihr alle auf einer Liste bei Mr. Filch einsehen könnt.

Dieses Jahr haben wir zahlreiche Veränderungen in unserem Kollegium zu verzeichnen.

Als erstes möchte ich Professor Lupin zurück begrüßen, der ab jetzt wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten wird. Mit ihm kommt seine wundervolle Frau Mrs. Lupin, unter deren Regiment von nun an die Bibliothek stehen wird und die euch sicher bei allen Fragen gerne zur Seite steht.

Ebenfalls freuen wir uns sehr, Professor Black in unseren Reihen zu begrüßen, der von heute an zwei neue Wahlfächer unterrichten wird. Freiwillige wird er bereitwillig in die Mysterien des Apparierens einweihen und in einem zweiten Kurs einigen von euch erklären, wie man ein Animagus wird.

Miss Rees wird ab jetzt das Fliegen in der ersten Klasse unterrichten und allen Quidditchteams in dieser Saison mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen."

Lauter Applaus begeleitete die Ansprache. Nach dem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten fuhr Dumbledore fort.

„Die Termine für die Auswahlspiele der Quidditch-Mannschaften der Häuser hängen in den nächsten Tagen in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen aus.

So, und weil ich jetzt lange genug geredet habe, wünsche ich euch allen noch einen schönen aber nicht all zu langen Abend, denn morgen geht der Ernst des Lebens wieder los. Gute Nacht!"

Großes Stühlerücken und Fußgetrappel folgte diesen Worten, denn alle stürmten gleichzeitig auf die Eingangshalle zu.

Cat stand sofort auf und folgte den Schülern ohne auf Liz zu achten, die verzweifelt versuchte, sie aufzuhalten, um mit ihr zu reden. _So leicht würde sie ihr nicht verzeihen. Oh nein. Dann lass dir mal was einfallen Mrs. Superschlau. _

_So, wieder mal zu ende. TBC?_


	8. Nächtliche Besuche

**Disclaimer: Mir nix. Na ja fats nix. Aber ich krieg kein Geld dafür, ehrlich.**

**Dank: **Wie immer an meine superfleißige Beta **Nemea**, ohne die dieses Kapitel echt langweilig und öde geworden wäre. Aber da sie im Nebenjob als Muse arbeitet, hat sie das umgebogen. Jetzt gefällt es sogar mir.

**8. Nächtliche Besuche**

Hermine, die sich endlich von Sirius' Anblick losreißen konnte, eilte aus der Großen Halle. Die anderen waren schon längst gegangen, auch Ron und Harry, die was von über die Ferien vergessenen Hausaufgaben gemurmelt hatten. _Typisch! Wie oft hatte sie die beiden schon gemahnt, ihre Aufgaben gleich zu erledigen. Aber sie wollten ja nie auf sie hören. Und morgen würden sie wahrscheinlich wieder unleserliches Gekritzel abliefern, das dem Niveau eines Zweitklässlers entsprach. Nicht mal in ihrem Abschlussjahr konnten die beiden sich mal anstrengen._

Wütend über die Faulheit ihrer beiden besten Freunde, die SIE natürlich im Laufe des Schuljahres wieder würde ausbügeln würde müssen, und frustriert über ihren geringen Erfolg bei der „Mission Sirius", stapfte Hermine missmutig die Treppe hinauf.

Als Schulsprecherin hatte sie noch einige Pflichten zu erfüllen, unter anderem musste sie dafür sorgen, dass alle Erstklässler ihre jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume fanden und einige ältere Schüler freundlich daran erinnern, dass es auch in Hogwarts so etwas wie Bettruhe gab. _Zum Glück konnte sie das alleine machen und musste nicht mit Draco zusammen durch die dunklen, einsamen Gänge streifen. Allein der Gedanke… brrh _

Sie hatten schon im Zug zur Hochzeit geklärt, wer welche Gänge übernahm. Malfoy untersuchte die Kerker, Hermine die oberen Stockwerke. Die Etagen dazwischen blieben wie jedes Jahr in der Kontrolle von Professor McGonnagal, allerdings traf man dort nur sehr, also wirklich SEHR selten Nachzügler an, da kaum jemand Lust auf ein Donnerwetter der ganz schlimmen Art hatte.

_Hoffentlich hielt sich Malfoy an die Abmachung.__Bei ihm wusste man ja nie. Auch wenn er jetzt einer von den „Guten" war - Ginny hatte ihr erzählt, wie er sie auf der Hochzeit bedrängt hatte und Hermine konnte wirklich nicht sagen, dass sie ihm vertraute._

In Gedanken versunken stieg sie eine weitere Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen wandte sie sich nach links und bog damit in einen verlassenen Korridor ein, dessen Wände mit Gemälden und Wandteppichen behangen waren. Einige alte Rüstungen lehnten in Nischen, doch es war seltsam still. Keiner der Blechhaufen bewegte sich auch nur ein bisschen. Selbst die Personen auf den Bildern verhielten sich ruhig, wenn Hermine vorbeiging, obwohl sie die Blicke auf sich ruhen spürte und ein leises Getuschel vernahm.

_Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. – Ach Quatsch! Alle nur Einbildung!_

Kurz bevor Hermine den letzten Wandteppich erreichte, passierte es.

Eine Gestalt sprang aus einem bisher durch den Teppich verdeckten Gang hervor, holte tief Luft und rief: „ BUH!"

Hermine schrie auf, stolperte rückwärts und fiel hin. Auf dem Hintern sitzend blickte sie zu dem rothaarigen Jungen – nein MANN!!! – auf.

Über das von Sommersprossen gesprenkelte Gesicht zog ein breites Grinsen. „Mine, solltest du dich nicht eher verteidigen, als dich gleich auf deinen ohne Zweifel sehr attraktiven Po zu setzen?!"

„Charles Weasley! Das...", Hermine holte tief Luft, "Du bist genauso kindisch wie Professor Snape und Sirius: Vielleicht hätte man dich auch verwandeln sollen."

„Meinst du wirklich, das wäre bei mir nötig gewesen?"

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Du bist ja nie erwachsen geworden!"

Charlie lachte laut auf, streckte aber seine Hand aus. Hermine ergriff sie und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen, wobei er ihre Hand ein klein wenig länger festhielt, als normal gewesen wäre. _Huch, hat er das gerade wirklich getan?_

Hermine tat so, als hätte sie nichts bemerkt, und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, um ihren Kontrollgang fortzusetzen. Charlie schloss sich ihr, ohne etwas zu sagen, an.

Nach einer Weile schweigsamen Nebeneinanderhergehens drehte Hermine den Kopf und schaute zu ihrem Begleiter auf. „Charlie, was willst du eigentlich genau?"

„Dich, äh, ich meine mit dir reden." Eine leichte Röte stieg in seinem Gesicht auf, die man zum Glück in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte.

„Worüber denn?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Charlie, mal ehrlich, hörst du jemals zu? Worüber du reden willst."

„Keine Ahnung, woher soll ich das wissen?"

Hermine seufzte vernehmbar auf. „Um das noch mal zusammenzufassen. Du verfolgst mich auf den Gängen, erschreckst mich, indem du hinter einem alten Wandteppich hervorspringst, beinahe zu Tode und wolltest eigentlich nur mit mir reden?"

„Ja, so könnte man das sagen."

„Charlie, du hast eine Klatsche."

„Du kennst mich doch. Ich bin der große Bruder von Fred und George. Irgendwoher müssen sie es ja haben!"

Hermine schmunzelte: „Percy ist auch ihr großer Bruder." Aber als sie Charlies zufriedenes Grinsen sah, das ihr anzeigte, wie froh er war, sie beruhigt zu haben, verfinsterte sich ihre Miene wieder. „Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"

„Warum sollte ich? Es ist so schön, mit dir zusammen zu sein... wenn du dich aufregst." Hermine blieb stehen und blickte ungläubig zu ihm auf. Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten. _So schlecht sah er gar nicht aus...__Wenn man mal außer Acht ließ, dass er Rons Bruder war - dieser durchtrainierte Oberkörper war wirklich nicht von schlechten Eltern. Die viele Arbeit an der frischen Luft hatte außerdem seiner Haut einen attraktiven Braunton verliehen und als er sich bewegte und der Ärmel seines T-Shirts verrutschte, konnte Hermine auf seinem Arm keinen weißen Streifen erkennen. Schien so, als würde er des Öfteren ohne sein Oberteil arbeiten. Ob er das hier in Hogwarts vielleicht auch tun würde…_ Jetzt war sie es, die errötete. Aber da sie, im Gegensatz zu Charlie vorhin, unter einer Fackel stand, war es an ihm, so zu tun, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt, denn einen neuerlichen Wutausbruch wollte er nicht riskieren.

Um ihre gute Laune nicht überzustrapazieren, beschloss Charlie, dass es an der Zeit sei, einen strategischen Rückzug anzutreten. Man wusste ja nicht, ob er sonst vielleicht noch irgendetwas sagte oder tat, was sie wieder wütend auf ihn machen würde. Denn das war etwas, das er auf jeden Fall vermeiden wollte…

„Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Mine. Schlaf schön und träum was Süßes." Mit diesen Worten und einem liebevoll verschmitztem Grinsen auf den Lippen drehte er sich um und ging den Gang hinunter. Hermine blieb stehen, wo sie war und blickte ihm lange nach. _Aus ihm würde sie nie schlau werden._

„Was ist jetzt? Meinst du, ich bleib die ganze Nacht wach, bis du dich dazu entschlossen hast, dein Gestarre zu beenden und in deinen Schlafsaal zu gehen?" Von dieser ungehaltenen Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, drehte sich Hermine endlich um und stellte fest, dass sie schon vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame stand. Sie murmelte schnell das Passwort und kletterte durch das Loch, woraufhin das Bild begann, leise vor sich hin zu murmeln.

(Hätte Hermine darauf geachtet, sie hätte noch ein beleidigtes „Die Jugend von heute… Zu meiner Zeit hätte man sich zumindest noch bedankt… Aber WIR haben uns ja auch nicht mitten in der Nacht mit Jungs getroffen - das muss ich gleich morgen Violett erzählen…" vernommen, bevor das Portraitloch sich endgültig schloss und auch die Fette Dame ihre wohl verdiente Nachtruhe antreten konnte.)

Im Bett liegend dachte Hermine noch einmal über Charlie nach. Doch trotz allem wunderte es sie ein wenig, dass er, statt, wie sonst immer, Sirius, ihre Träume heimsuchte.

* * *

Zwei Stockwerke weiter unten schlich sich währenddessen eine kleine Person aus ihrem Zimmer. _Wenn Remus wach würde, wäre hier gleich wieder der Teufel los. Wie oft hatte sie jetzt schon seine Mahnungen gehört. Aber verdammt noch mal, sie war nur schwanger und nicht todkrank. Außerdem musste sie dringend mit jemandem sprechen. _

Da es begonnen hatte, in Strömen zu gießen, war es in dem Nachthemd und dem nur schnell übergeworfenen Morgenmantel ganz schön kalt auf den Gängen. _Aber das würde sie ihrem Mann als letztem auf die Nase binden, wenn er morgen von ihrer nächtlichen Wanderung erfuhr..._

Endlich hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Leise klopfte sie an die Tür. Keine Antwort. _Sie schlief doch nicht etwa schon, oder?_

Nein, da war ein leises Geräusch hinter der Tür. „Hey, Cat, mach auf. Ich will mit dir reden."

Langsam ging die Tür einen Spalt weit auf. „Was willst du?" Ein unfreundlicher Blick aus großen blauen Augen traf Liz.

„Cathy, komm schon. Ich dachte, wir könnten mal wieder einen kleinen gemütlichen Frauenabend machen? Nur wir beide." Einschmeichelnd schaute Liz zu ihrer Freundin hoch. „Was sagst du?"

„Na gut, komm rein." Noch immer etwas mürrisch, aber schon mit deutlich freundlicherer Miene, öffnete Cat die Tür so weit, dass ihre Freundin unter ihrem Arm hindurchschlüpfen konnte.

Wieder einmal war Liz erleichtert, dass Cat nie lange sauer auf einen war. Allerdings wäre jetzt trotzdem noch ein wenig taktisches Plaudern von Nöten, um sie aus ihrer Trotzphase zu reißen.

Cat hatte inzwischen hinter ihr die Tür geschlossen und setzte sich aufs Bett. Ihre kurzen Shorts und das ebenso kurze Top verdeckten kaum etwas von ihrem schlanken Körper, über den langsam eine Gänsehaut zog. _Kein Wunder, sie schlief immer bei offenem Fenster. Übrigens einer der Gründe, warum sie morgens nicht so gut aus dem Bett kam. _

Beide Frauen sahen sich an. Cat hatte die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt, während Liz immer noch an der Tür stand.

„Also? Was wolltest du mir sagen?"

„Es tut mir leid! Wirklich! Ich wollte dir ja von der Sache mit den Animagi erzählen. Aber irgendwie war nie wirklich Zeit dazu. Und dann… Na ja. Aber es tut mir echt leid! Ich hätte was sagen müssen." Ein Verzeihungs-heischender Blick aus grauen Augen folgte diesen Worten.

Eine Weile musterte Cat die Frau vor ihr noch. Aber dann hatte sie sich entschieden, dass es besser war, eine gute Freundin hier zu haben, als für immer wegen dieser Kleinigkeit böse zu sein. _Und irgendwie war der Hund ja auch wirklich verdammt süß gewesen…_

„Ach, komm schon her hier. Schlüpf mit drunter."

Das ließ sich Liz nicht zweimal sagen und kroch zu Cat unter die Decke. Die beiden umarmten sich kurz und Cat drückte ihrer schwangeren Freundin einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Eine kleine Strafe habe ich trotzdem noch für dich, Lizzie."

„Lass mich raten, ich darf dir den Rücken massieren?"

„Woher wusstest du denn das?" Aber Liz zuckte nur mit den Achseln und begann mit ihrer „Arbeit".

Nach einer halben Stunde Massage und aufregender Frauengespräche über Gott, die Welt, Männer im Allgemeinen und Remus, Sirius, Severus und Charlie im Besonderen, kuschelte sich Liz neben ihre Freundin und beide drifteten ab in ihre jeweiligen Traumwelten. _Zum Glück hatte sie Remus einen Zettel hingelegt. Sie wollte ja nicht, dass er noch vor dem Frühstück an einem Herzinfarkt starb._

* * *

_So, Reviews sind immer erwünscht, auch von denen, bei denen ich zwar auf der Alert-Liste stehe, die mir aber noch NIE geschrieben haben. Sauerei sowas. ph. _


	9. Von Frühaufstehern und Morgenmuffeln

**Disclaimer: **Okay Leute, ich gebs zu. Meine Beta **Nemea** meinte, ich hätte nicht umsonst M gewählt. Hinzu kommt, dass meine Geschichte sie so sehr beschäftigt hat, dass sie, anstatt zu schlafen, lieber 3 Stunden an einem neuen Kapitel für mich geschrieben hat. In diesem Kapitel gehört also gar nichts mir. Ich habe nur Beta gelesen.

Reviews trotzdem gern hierher. Ihr könnt euch aber auch persönlich bei Nemea bedanken. Guckt doch dabei gleich mal in ihre Storys rein.

**9. Von Frühaufstehern und Morgenmuffeln**

Die Sonne ging gerade über den Ländereien von Hogwarts auf, als Cat sich am nächsten Morgen mit einem unwilligen Grummeln noch einmal entschieden im Bett umdrehte, weg von der Helligkeit aus Richtung Fenster.

Gerade hatte Liz sie mit einem lauten, viel zu fröhlichen „Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze! Aufstehen, die Sonne lacht!" und einer energischen (und nebenbei hundsgemeinen) Kitzelattacke aus den Träumen gerissen und war danach, gut gelaunt und, was noch viel schlimmer war, anscheinend ausgeschlafen im angrenzenden Badezimmer verschwunden.

_Oh, wie sie Frühaufsteher hasste. Dabei war Liz früher nicht so schlimm gewesen. Musste an der Schwangerschaft liegen. Diese ganzen blöden Hormone..._

Mit dem festen Vorsatz, noch mindestens eine Viertelstunde im Bett zu bleiben, (ungefähr so lange würde Liz brauchen, um NOCH wacher aus dem Bad wieder zu kommen...)

– _Manchmal fragte Cat sich, wie sie mit so einem Monster von Frau überhaupt befreundet sein konnte_... –

zog Cat sich die Decke über den Kopf und wollte gerade zurück in die Traumwelt driften, in der sie von jugendlichen, dennoch wohlproportionierten und muskulösen Männern umgeben war, als ein lautes Pochen an der Tür sie ruckartig in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte. So aufgeschreckt stöhnte sie verzweifelt auf. _Konnte man hier denn nie seine Ruhe haben?_

Als auf das Klopfen nicht sofort eine Reaktion folgte, steigerte es sich zu einem regelrechten Sturm von Faustschlägen an ihre Tür, die sich schon bedenklich ins Zimmer bog.

Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen und Augen, die in diesem Moment einem Maulwurf im hellsten Tageslicht alle Ehre gemacht hätten, schlurfte sie zur Tür.

Zwar schien die Sonne schon wieder freundlich durchs Fenster _(Wer hatte ihr eigentlich ein Fenster in Ostlage gegeben?)_, aber vom nächtlichen Regen war es doch noch empfindlich kalt. _Der Herbst war wohl nicht mehr weit..._

So schauderte Cat, als sie schließlich langsam die Klinke herunterdrückte, um ihrem frühen Gast _(sind das nicht normalerweise Leute, über deren Besuch man sich freute???)_ zu öffnen, der in der Zwischenzeit anscheinend beschlossen hatte, ihre Tür einfach zu Kleinholz zu verarbeiten.

Als sie schließlich die Tür so weit geöffnet hatte, dass sie sehen konnte, wer sie so früh mit seiner Anwesenheit erfreute _(Wenn sie nicht so müde wäre, würde sie diesem Spinner einen ‚Unverzeihlichen' auf den Hals hetzen...), _schallte es ihr sogleich lautstark entgegen.

„WO IST SIE?"

„Häh?"

Remus stürmte in ihr Zimmer und fing an, den Schrank am anderen Ende zu durchwühlen. „Wo ist sie, Cat?"

Langsam fokussierte der Blick der Angesprochenen den vor ihr stehenden Mann, der inzwischen dazu übergegangen war, ihre Umhänge einzeln aus dem Schrank zu werfen.

„Remus?"

Eine ungeduldige Handbewegung und einen fragenden Blick aus seinen grauen Augen später, verzog sich Cats vormals einfach nur müdes Gesicht zu einer völlig entnervten Grimasse.

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht. – WAS willst du?"

„Meine Frau! Wo ist sie?"

„Liz?"

„Ja! Liz! Bei Merlin, ich bin echt nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt!"

„Na, sehe ich so aus, als würde ich sonderlich viel Spaß haben???"

Doch der wütende Ehemann wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort und so ging diese (natürlich rein rhetorische) Frage in seiner nun folgenden Tirade völlig unter.

„Ich will wissen, wie es meiner Frau, meiner SCHWANGEREN Frau geht, die mitten in der Nacht, mutterseelenallein durch dieses riesige Schloss wandert, wobei sonst was passieren könnte, und..."

Remus Redefluss wurde abrupt gestoppt, als Cat ohne Vorwarnung mit einem lauten Knall die Zimmertür schloss. Während sie den verdutzten _(und glücklicherweise endlich stillen)_ Ehemann ihrer besten Freundin von ihrem inzwischen leeren Kleiderschrank wegzog, deutete sie mit dem anderen Arm vage in Richtung einer Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes.

„Bad.", war das Einzige, was sie sagte, ehe sie sich mit einem genervten „Ich HASSE Frühaufsteher!" wieder auf ihr Bett schmiss und Remus einfach stehen ließ.

Dieser hatte nach ihrer Aktion einen wirklich ausgezeichneten Blick auf die Kehrseite der besten Freundin seiner Frau. Und obwohl er sich errötend abwendete, _(Wo, zum Teufel, waren die Zeiten geblieben, in denen Frauen wadenlange Nachthemden trugen?)_, musste er zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen schmunzeln, - _Wenn ich das Padfoot erzähl... Shorts mit kleinen, fliegenden Quidditchspielern... _– bevor die Sorge um seine _(schwangere!) _Frau wieder überhand nahm und er ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Badezimmertür stapfte._ Liz würde er was erzählen! Einfach so mitten in der Nacht zu verschwinden!_

* * *

Als Remus das Bad betrat, stieg seine Frau gerade tropfend aus der Dusche.

Die Haare hatte sie zu einem lockeren Knoten an ihrem Hinterkopf gebunden, damit sie beim Duschen nicht nass wurden, sodass Hals und Schultern frei waren.

Obwohl er sie wahrscheinlich schon hundert Mal so gesehen hatte, schien Remus seine Frau in diesem Moment nackter als jemals zuvor.

_Und sie war so unglaublich schön!_

Seine Liz unverwandt betrachtend, schloss er leise die Tür hinter sich.

„Guten Morgen, Liebling!"

„Morgen!" _War das seine Stimme – dieses heisere Krächzen?_

Liz' Hände, eben noch nach einem Handtuch ausgestreckt, sanken ob dieser Erwiderung _(Was für einen wundervollen Bariton dieser Mann doch hatte...)_ an ihren Seiten hinab und ein zufriedenes Lächeln (wie eine Katze, die wusste, dass sie die Maus in die Enge getrieben hatte) stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

Mit wenigen Schritten überwand sie die Distanz zwischen sich und ihrem Mann _(der mit diesem unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck einfach unglaublich sexy war)_ und versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, ehe er noch irgendetwas sagen konnte.

Ihre Hände vergruben sich in seinem vollen, weichen, von grauen Strähnen durchzogenem Haar und dirigierten seinen Kopf noch näher zu sich heran, während ihre Zunge seinen Mund eroberte.

Seine kurz aufflammende Gegenwehr zerbrach und er erwiderte den Kuss mit gleicher Intensität. Als sie jedoch begann, ihren noch nassen Körper gegen seinen zu pressen und mit einer Hand fordernd über seine Brust zu streichen, entzog er sich ihrer Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Nicht! Schatz, das Baby!" Seine Stimme war zwar etwas atemlos, aber bestimmt. Sein Blick bedauernd, doch fest.

Ein unwilliges, genervtes Stöhnen entrang sich Liz' Kehle. _War dieser Mann ein Moralapostel?_

Nach ihrer Hochzeitsnacht hatte er verlauten lassen, sie nicht mehr anzurühren, außer für einen flüchtigen Kuss oder eine Umarmung, bis sie niedergekommen war, da er Rücksicht auf das Baby nehmen wolle.

Doch Liz hatte nicht vor, bis zur Geburt des Kindes wie eine Nonne zu leben und langsam war sie wirklich frustriert.

_Dafür hatte sie schließlich nicht geheiratet..._

Sie würde jetzt den Rat ihrer Freundin befolgen (Cats einziger Kommentar, als Liz ihr gestern Abend ihr Leid geklagt hatte, war gewesen: „Süße, Männer sind da nicht so schnell. Wenn du etwas willst – hol es dir!") und sich genau das Nehmen, was sie brauchte – ihren Mann !

„Remus Jonas Lupin ! Halt einfach deinen Mund !"

Und ehe er protestieren konnte, überbrückte sie mit einem Schritt den Abstand zwischen ihnen, packte ihren Mann mit einer Hand am Kragen seines Hemdes und zog ihn für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich hinunter.

Ihre andere Hand glitt zielstrebig in seinen Schritt und begann, die trotz seines Widerwillens doch recht große Schwellung durch den Stoff seiner Hose zu massieren, woraufhin Remus ein gequältes Stöhnen entfuhr. „Lizzie, bitte... ich... wir!"

Sein Versuch, sie aufzuhalten, endete in einem Keuchen, als sie mit geschickten Fingern seine Hose geöffnet hatte und ihn nun mit ihrer kleinen warmen Hand umfasste. _Merlin, er hatte sie so sehr vermisst._

Ihre Berührungen auf seiner nackten Haut lösten das letzte bisschen Selbstbeherrschung und Vernunft, das er noch hatte aufrecht erhalten können, in Luft auf.

Und während sie seine Hose und Boxershorts in einer fließenden Bewegung über seine Hüften streifte, umfasste er ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen und zog sie in einen alles verzehrenden Kuss.

Er begann einen Kampf mit ihrer Zunge und als sie sich ihm schließlich willig unterworfen hatte, begann er mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen sanft an ihrer Unterlippe zu saugen, während eine seiner Hände von ihrem Kopf langsam und zärtlich streichelnd ihren Körper hinabwanderte.

Obwohl er sich an keiner Stelle wirklich lange aufhielt, schien es Liz Stunden zu dauern, bis er endlich am Zentrum ihrer Lust angekommen war. Sie wollte seine Berührung, brauchte sie in diesem Moment dringender als die Luft zum Atmen.

Als er begann, sie mit sanftem Druck zu reiben, fiel ihr Kopf in den Nacken und sie konnte nur mit Mühe einen lustvollen Aufschrei unterdrücken.

Ihre Hände krallten sich in sein Hemd und als Remus anfing, nun zusätzlich ihren Hals mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge zu liebkosen, während er mit zwei seiner langen, schlanken Finger in sie eindrang, kam aus ihrer Kehle nur noch ein leises, lustvolles Wimmern, das sich in ein befriedigendes Stöhnen wandelte, als ihr Orgasmus sie in langen Wellen überrollte. Sie war froh, dass er sie fest in seinen starken Armen hielt, als sie kam, denn ihre zittrigen Beine wären nicht mehr im Stande gewesen, sie zu tragen.

Nachdem Liz sich wieder beruhigt hatte und ihre Atmung sich langsam normalisierte, ließ ihr Mann sie vorsichtig auf den weichen Badezimmerteppich niedersinken.

Als er sich über sie beugte und sanft in sie eindrang, blickte Remus sie mit so viel Liebe an, dass sie sich fragte, wie sie jemals ohne diesen Mann hatte leben können.

Das Versprechen, das sie in seinen Augen las, ließ ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken laufen und ihr Innerstes schien sich in freudiger Erwartung zusammen zu ziehen.

Als er sie mit langsamen Stößen wieder über die Klippe trug und ihr kurz darauf folgte, wusste Liz Lupin, dass sie die glücklichste Frau der Welt war.

* * *

Als Cat eine halbe Stunde später vom schrillen und ohrenbetäubend lauten Klingeln ihres Weckers aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, wunderte sie sich zuerst, wieso sie quer auf dem Bett, ÜBER ihrer Decke lag, bis ihr schlagartig der komplette Ablauf dieses ungewöhnlichen Montagmorgens wieder vor Augen stand.

_Liz... Remus... Sie hoffte nur, die beiden hatten sich nicht gegenseitig zerfleischt. Bei ihrer Freundin wusste man nie... Und Remus war ihr auch nicht wirklich gut gelaunt erschienen..._

Mit einem Ruck setzte Cat sich auf und ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. _Aber dann hätte sie die beiden doch gehört..._

Anscheinend waren die zwei schon gegangen und hatten sie freundlicher Weise schlafen lassen.

_Nein! Nicht Lizzie!_

Und dann hörte sie es – ein leises, ausgelassenes Kichern aus Richtung Badezimmer.

_Dahin hatte sie Remus auf die Suche nach seiner verschollenen Frau geschickt._

Während Cat sich langsam und vorsichtig auf die Badezimmertür zuschlich, die ihr mit einem Mal irgendwie gefährlich vorkam, wandelte sich das Kichern in ein Geräusch, das verteufelt viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem Schnurren einer Katze hatte, Cat jedoch sofort andere Bilder in den Kopf rief.

_Nein! Bitte, mach, dass das nicht Liz war, von der dieses Geräusch kam..._

Na, dieses tiefe, lustvolle Brummen kam auf keinen Fall aus der Kehle ihrer Freundin...

_Oh Gott – das war wirklich zu viel für einen Morgen!!!_

Und mit einem zu allem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck klopfte Cat energisch an die Tür ihres Badezimmers. Sofort verstummten drinnen sämtliche Geräusche.

„Entschuldigung, dass ich ... euch ... störe."

_Also, Cat. So geht das nicht! Einmal räuspern, tief Luft holen und dann los..._

„Tut mir echt leid. Ich würde euch mein Bad gerne noch länger zur Verfügung stellen..."

_Oh Gott!!!_

„...aber heute ist mein erster Arbeitstag und wenn ich zu spät komme, bringt mich meine Freundin um – sie hasst nämlich Unpünktlichkeit. Also, Sorry Leute, aber ich muss da jetzt rein!"

Während der auf diese Ankündigung folgenden Minuten war aus dem Badezimmer geschäftiges Treiben zu vernehmen, das nur von vereinzelten, entspannten Lachern und einem vorwurfsvoll mahnenden „Remus!", dem ein kleines Quietschen folgte, unterbrochen.

Cat lehnte unterdessen an der Wand neben ihrer Badezimmertür und versuchte, hinter geschlossenen Lidern die Bilder zu vertreiben, die unwillkürlich vor ihrem inneren Auge aufzogen. Doch selbst ihr Mantra aus „Alles nur ein Traum – wach auf, Cat." – „Das ist Liz – die kleine, unschuldige Lizzie." und „Nicht im Bad – **niemals** im Bad!" vermochte ihrer Fantasie keinen Einhalt zu gebieten.

Als die Tür schließlich aufgestoßen wurde, _Oh du meine Güte, nicht mal abgeschlossen?, _fühlte Cat sich, als hätte sie die ganze Nacht mit Glen Odgens' durchgefeiert. Sie sah auch so aus und Remus betrachtete sie besorgt und leicht schuldbewusst. Liz hingegen blickte ihre Freundin, deren Gesicht tatsächlich eine leicht grünliche Färbung angenommen hatte, nur kurz an und zog dann ihren Mann aus dem Zimmer.

_Tja, Süße – du bist nicht mehr die einzige, die ein Sexualleben hat. Besser, du findest dich schnellstens damit ab!_

Vor Cats Zimmertür zog Liz ihren Mann mit einem gehässigen Grinsen zu einem letzten Kuss zu sich herunter, bevor die beiden sich, sie in Cats Bademantel, er in deutlich zerknittertem Hemd, auf den Weg zurück zu ihrer Wohnung machten.

Zum Glück waren um diese Uhrzeit noch keine Schüler auf den Gängen unterwegs...

* * *

Das Frühstück in der großen Halle verlief an diesem Morgen zumindest am Lehrertisch ungewöhnlich ruhig. Im Gegensatz zu den Schülern, die immer noch eifrig dabei waren, die neuesten Ereignisse zu diskutieren, unterhielt sich am Lehrertisch bis auf Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonnagal, die die neuen Stundenpläne besprachen, niemand.

Severus Snape, der noch nie ein Morgenmensch gewesen war, schlürfte mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck, der trotz seiner Jugend jeden vor dem Fehler warnte, den Professor anzusprechen, bereits seine dritte Tasse Kaffee.

Gesellschaft geleistet wurde ihm hierbei von einem sehr müde dreinblickenden Sirius (Professor Black!), der sich ausnahmsweise seiner bissigen Kommentare enthielt und auch keinen seiner berühmten Streiche ausheckte, was daran lag, dass er die letzte Nacht damit verbracht hatte, sich im Bett herumzuwälzen und seinen pubertären Körper sowie eine gewisse neue Lehrerin für ihre bloße Existenz zu verfluchen.

Das Ehepaar Lupin hingegen war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass es weder die Blicke der Schüler, die neugierig die flirtenden Lehrer beobachteten, noch den vorwurfsvollen Blick Minerva McGonnagals bemerkte.

_Himmel, immerhin hielten sie sich hier in einem Raum voller Minderjähriger auf!_

Da das das Paar jedoch reichlich wenig zu interessieren schien, beschloss nach einiger Zeit auch Hogwarts Sittenwächterin, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ein anderes Thema zu richten und zu hoffen, dass nicht noch mehr Schüler auf die beiden aufmerksam wurden.

Cat hingegen saß mit leerem Blick zwischen ihrer Freundin und Severus und knabberte ohne großen Appetit an einem trockenen Stück Brot.

Jeder, der die lebenslustige, junge Frau auf der Hochzeit der Lupins gesehen hatte, fragte sich, was sie wohl so sehr hatte verstören können.

Das schockierte "In MEINEM Bad!", das in einem unaufhörlichen Kreislauf durch ihren Kopf zu ziehen schien, bekamen die Anwesenden ja glücklicherweise nicht zu sehen.

So entdeckte Charlie sie, der etwas verspätet die Große Halle betrat und er fragte sich besorgt, warum um Himmels Willen Cat, die normalerweise absolut nichts schocken konnte, ein Gesicht machte, als hätte sie gerade Mrs. Black im Häschenkostüm gesehen und warum, zum Teufel, sie, die normalerweise niemals weniger als zwei Nutella-Brötchen zum Frühstück verschlang, an einer Scheibe trockenen Weißbrots nagte.

Sie sah wirklich furchtbar aus und Charlie beschloss, sie trotz ihres Streites und der frühen Tageszeit anzusprechen – im schlimmsten Fall würde sie ihn eben verhexen...

Statt eines Fluches erntete er auf seine vorsichtige Frage, was denn passiert sei, jedoch nur einen Mitleidheischenden Blick und ein „Frag nicht, bitte, frag mich nicht!"

Als Liz sich daraufhin lachend an ihrem Tee verschluckte und Remus ihr fürsorglich und ebenfalls breit grinsend den Rücken klopfte, stand Cat mit einem leisen „Womit habe ich das verdient?" und ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd auf und verließ die Große Halle in Richtung der Ländereien.

Charlie nahm ihren Platz an der Frühstückstafel ein und sah seiner Freundin lächelnd hinterher.

_Liz wäre ihm eine ziemliche Erklärung schuldig. Was auch immer es war, das Cat zum Schweigen gebracht hatte - er musste es wissen._

So entdeckte ihn Hermine, die bei dem liebevollen Blick, den er der neuen Lehrerin hinterher warf, einen bisher ungekannten Stich in der Magengegend verspürte und sich schnell wieder dem vor ihr auf dem Tisch liegenden Zaubertränkebuch zuwandte.

* * *

So, please review ! 


	10. Alles nur Kinder

**Disclaimer: **Mir natürlich nix, außer den zwei hübschen Damen.

Für das Gedicht, das ich im Schweiße meines Angesichts (bin super schlecht im Dichten, ist mehr so „Reim dich, oder ich fress' dich!"), habe ich mich eines Gedichts von Anne Steinwart bedient.

Kindergedicht

Weine und lache und zeig' deine Wut,

Zeig' deine Angst und zeig' deinen Mut.

Wirf deine Mütze so oft du willst in den Wind.

Du – 

Bleib noch lange ein Kind!

**10. Alles nur Kinder **

„Guck mal Harry. Wir haben in der Woche ganz viele Freistunden. Was das für Freizeit gibt...!" Ron beugte sich über seinen Stundenplan und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Hermine, die im Gegensatz zu ihren beiden Freunden nicht alles abgegeben hatte, was sie hätte abgeben können, quittierte seine Worte mit einem skeptischen Augenbrauen-Hochziehen, das so viel sagte wie: „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du in deinem UTZ-Jahr Freizeit haben wirst?"

„Waff ham wan da erfften ftunde?", Rons Blick ging von einem völlig faszinierten Harry zu einer angeekelten Hermine. _Wie schaffte der Junge das bloß, ein GANZES Brötchen in den Mund zu stecken und trotzdem noch so viel Platz zu haben, dass er unartikulierte Laute ausstoßen konnte?_

„Zaubertränke.", stöhnte Harry, der sich von dem Anblick losgerissen hatte und wieder seinen Stundenplan studierte, während er mit der linken Hand seinem besten Freund zwischen die Schulterblätter klopfte. Allerdings war nicht offensichtlich, ob Rons Hustenkrampf von der Menge ungekauten Brötchens in seinem Mund oder von der schockierenden Information kam.

„Mit, hust, den, eucha, Slytherins?", prustete er schließlich hervor.

Hermines Augenbrauen verschwanden unter ihrem Pony. „Ron, wir sind im UTZ-Jahr. Also werden wir alle die im Zaubertränkeunterricht treffen, die ihre ZAG's geschafft und es auch nicht abgegeben haben. Im übrigen solltet ihr dankbar sein, dass letztes Jahr Slughorn das Fach unterrichtet hat, sonst hättet ihr es bestimmt nicht geschafft."

Mit diesen Worten schlug sie das Buch zu, in welchem sie bis jetzt gelesen hatte (nur so zur Vorbereitung…), verstaute es in ihrer zu vollen Tasche und erhob sich. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Sirius und einem kurzen Seitenblick zu Charlie _(Er war verdammt noch mal nicht toll. ! ) _(B/N: Na, bist du dir da so sicher, Minchen…?), verließ sie von Harry und Ron gefolgt die Große Halle in Richtung Kerker.

„Meinst du, Snape unterrichtet? Ich mein, er ist kleiner als wir."

„Na und? Er hat immer noch mehr Ahnung als du."

Das Gekabbel von Ron und Hermine geflissentlich ignorierend betrachtete Harry die Gruppe, die sich vor dem Kerker eingefunden hatte. Ganz links standen vier Ravenclaws ( Michael Corner, Anthony Goldsteen, Padma Patil und Lisa Turpin ), die alle anderen von oben herab musterten, auf der anderen Seite Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Laura Nott und natürlich Draco Malfoy.

Die vier Hufflepuffs (Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbot und Susan Bones) hatten sich in der Mitte zu einer kleinen Gruppe eingefunden und blickten sich skeptisch um.

Parvati Patil stand bei ihrer Schwester und schaute Harry, Ron und Hermine entgegen, die sich dazu stellten. Alle gemeinsam harrten sie der Dinge, die da kommen sollten.

Eilige Schritte kündigten Snapes Erscheinen an. Mit seinem hinter ihm herflatternden, schwarzen Umhang, der viel zu groß an ihm hinab hing und den er trotzdem mit einer Würde trug, die keiner jemals nachmachen könnte, stürmte er auf die Klasse zu. Stärker als sonst vermittelte er den Eindruck einer imposanten Fledermaus.

Die Klasse verteilte sich mucksmäuschenstill und so schnell wie möglich auf ihren Plätzen. (Auch ein kleiner Snape ohne Falten im Gesicht war ein gefährlicher Snape!)

„In Ihrem letzten Schuljahr unterrichte ich nur die vier besten aus jedem Haus. Auf der einen Seite stellt dies für mich eine Erleichterung dar, denn nun muss ich nicht mehr alle Dummköpfe dieses Jahrgangs tagaus tagein ertragen."

Snapes leises Flüstern zischte durch den Raum.

„Andererseits sehe ich gewaltige Defizite zwischen den jeweiligen Häusern, die sich auch in diesem Jahr nicht verflüchtigen werden. Nein, im Gegenteil, sie werden größer werden." Sein Blick glitt zu den Hufflepuffs, die sich in ihre Bänke kauerten.

„In diesem Jahr verlange ich von Ihnen volle Konzentration, Arbeitseifer und beste Leistungen. Einige von Ihnen werden daran zerbrechen." Wieder streifte sein Blick die Hufflepuffs, die sich noch tiefer in Ihre Bänke drückten.

„Damit ich Sie persönlich benoten kann und nicht durch lächerliche Vorurteile belastet eine Entscheidung treffe, bilden Sie vier Arbeitsgruppen. Aus jedem Haus einer.

Miss Granger, Miss Abbot, Miss Parkinson und Miss Padma Patil hier herüber bitte.

Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, Mr MacMillan und Mr Corner hier vorne, wo ich sie besser im Auge behalten kann.

Mr Weasley, Mr Finch-Fletchley, Mr Zabini und Mr Goldsteen. Geht das auch schneller? Miss Parvati Patil, Miss Turpin, Miss Nott und Miss Bones nach dahinten.

Die Rezeptur steht an der Tafel. Fangen Sie an.

Ach, eine kleine Bitte habe ich noch. Wenn **meine** Schüler darauf achten könnten, dass die anderen den Kerker nicht in die Luft sprengen? Danke schön." Er lächelte Draco Malfoy zu, der natürlich nickte.

Am Ende der Doppelstunde lagen die Nerven bei allen außer den Slytherins blank, da auch der junge Snape nicht davon abließ, sie zu malträtieren, indem er sich von hinten anschlich, sich über den Kessel beugte, Fragen stellte, die keiner außer Hermine beantworten konnte, die natürlich nicht dran kam und Punkte abzog, wo er nur konnte. So hatten sich der Stand der Punktegläser mal wieder beträchtlich zum Vorteil der Slytherins verändert.

* * *

Die Slytherins verließen als letzte den Kerker. Draco, von Pansy und Laura flankiert, drehte sich zu Blaise um, der nachdenklich auf dem Gang stehen geblieben war. „Kommst du? Oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?" 

„Geht schon mal vor, ich komm gleich nach."

„Okay." Achselzuckend wandte sich Draco wieder um und stolzierte mit einem Mädchen in jedem Arm davon.

Blaise wartete, bis der Gang verlassen da lag, ehe er sich in Richtung Ländereien in Bewegung setzte. Er brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken. Zum Glück hatten sie diese Freistunden. Blaise wanderte hinab zum See, wo er dem Uferrand bis zu seiner Lieblingsstelle folgte, weg vom Schloss zum Verbotenen Wald hin.

Schließlich kam er an dem kleinen Sandstrand an, der vom Waldrand gesäumt wurde.

Er ließ sich in den schon warmen Sand fallen, streckte sich aus und schloss die Augen.

Die warme Vormittagssonne schien auf ihn hinab, während seine Gedanken unweigerlich zu dem einen Mädchen wanderten, das er einfach nicht aus dem Kopf bekam.

_Wie ihre roten Haare in diesem Licht leuchten würden. Und ihre braunen Augen würden strahlen, wenn sie wieder mal lauthals auflachte. Sie war so schön, wenn sie glücklich war... Was sie wohl von ihm dachte? Das übliche wahrscheinlich. Slytherin eben. Wie er es hasste. Nur, weil er in diesem verdammten Haus gelandet war, hielten ihn alle für so jemanden wie Draco. Okay, okay, klar, er hatte bei so manchem Streich mitgeholfen, aber er war nicht so wie die anderen. Er hatte nie auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords gestanden, auch wenn seine Eltern glühende Anhänger gewesen waren. Er hatte dieses Gerede über reines Blut und dreckiges Blut noch nie wirklich verstanden. Wo war denn bitte der Unterschied?_

Blaise seufzte auf.

_Warum verstand ihn bloß niemand? Wenn Ginny ihm doch eine Chance geben würde..._

Ginny blickte auf den Jungen, der vor ihr ausgebreitet im Sand lag, hinab. Die Sonne schien auf seine dunkelbraune Haut und brachte sein schwarzes Haar zum Leuchten. Sein T-Shirt war einige Zentimeter hochgerutscht, sodass sie seinen Bauchnabel sehen konnte, der von einem recht ansehnlichen Six-Pack (B/N: rrrrrrrrr) umgeben war.

Er hatte sie nicht bemerkt. _Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sich räuspern? Dann wusste er, dass sie schon eine Weile hier stand und ihn beobachtete. Einfach weggehen? Nein, das war feige. _

Während sie noch nachdachte, bewegte sie sich unbewusst. Ihre Füße scharrten im Sand und machten ein leises kratzendes Geräusch.

Blaise schlug die Augen auf und sein Blick fiel auf Ginny, die leuchtete wie eine Tomate. _Oh Gott. Warum muss ich nur immer gleich rot werden?_

Auch Blaise spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. _Zum Glück sah man ihm so was nicht an. _

Er richtete sich auf, immer noch schweigend. Beide starrten sich an. Eine Ewigkeit schienen sich die haselnussbraunen mit den grünen Augen zu verbinden. Die Welt stand still, beide hielten den Atem an.

Ein zwitschernder Vogel im Baum über ihnen, brach den Bann.

Ginny löste sich aus ihrer Erstarrung, fiel zurück in die Wirklichkeit, drehte sich um und rannte so schnell sie konnte davon.

Blaise blieb im Sand sitzen und schaute ihr hinterher.

Erst als aus dem Schloss der Gong zur Mittagspause ertönte, erhob er sich und ging zurück zur Großen Halle.

* * *

Am Abend dieses ereignisreichen ersten Schultags (Snapes Unterricht, Sirius' Feuertaufe, Remus' Wiederanfang, Liz' Umstrukturierung der Bibliothek und Cats leidenschaftliche Flugstunden) trafen sich 6 Menschen vor Dumbledores Büro. 

Nach dem gemurmelten Passwort (wieder mal eine kleine Muggelleckerei: Pfefferminz-Schokolade), glitt der Brunnen zur Seite und die Wendeltreppe brachte das Grüppchen nach oben. Professor Dumbledore, gekleidet in einen kreischend-roten Umhang, begrüßte seine Lehrer ( „Zitronenbonbon?" – „Nein, danke.") und wies auf die Sitzgarnitur in der Ecke.

Schweigend, Dumbledore schmunzelte, ja, _tatsächlich schweigend_, platzierten sich Sirius, Severus, Liz, Cat, Remus und Minerva in der gemütlichen Sitzecke. Die Teekanne auf dem Tisch füllte selbstständig die sieben Tassen mit dampfendem Tee.

„Vielen Dank, dass ihr trotz eures engen Terminplans die Zeit gefunden habt, euch hier einzufinden. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, fangen wir gleich an. Liz, was hat deine Recherche ergeben?"

Liz setzte ihre Tasse ab, legte ihre Hand auf ihren runden Bauch und holte tief Luft. „Also, um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe alle Bücher gewälzt, die sich mit Verjüngungszaubern beschäftigen. Alle Methoden, um diesen Zauber rückgängig zu machen, haben Severus und Sirius schon ausprobiert. Wie alle gut sehen können, es hat nicht funktioniert."

Sirius und Severus hatten zu Liz' Kommentar nur immer wieder genickt. _Was hatten sie nicht alles ausprobiert. Zauber, Flüche, Tränke, nichts, aber auch gar nichts hatte irgendeine Wirkung gezeigt. _

„Allerdings habe ich in diesem Buch", Liz knallte einen dicken Wälzer auf den Tisch und schlug ihn auf, „einen kleinen Absatz gefunden.

_Weine und lache und zeig' deine Wut,_

_aber verliere nie den Mut. _

_Bemüh' dich, ein Kind zu bleiben, _

_und hast du's vergessen,_

_kannst du dich jetzt noch entscheiden. _

_Doch sei vorsichtig, _

_denn auch Kinder haben ihre Pflicht._

_Eine neue Chance, _

_dich selbst zu finden,_

_mit neuen Erfahrungen _

_ein neues Leben zu beginnen."_

Ehrfürchtige Stille erfüllte den Raum. Alle blickten auf Liz, die das Buch wieder zuschlug. Eine Minute verging, eine zweite Minute verging und eine dritte Minute brach an.

Schließlich hielt Remus es nicht mehr aus. „Ähem, Lizzie? Was genau wolltest du uns damit jetzt sagen?"

Seine Frau blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Das ist doch klar. Jemand hat den Zauberspruch angewendet, der da drunter steht und Sirius' und Severus' Namen eingesetzt."

„Und?"

„Sie werden erst wieder „erwachsen", wenn sei sich selbst gefunden haben, wenn sie akzeptiert haben, dass sei immer ein wenig Kind bleiben sollen und trotzdem in manchen Situationen erwachsen handeln müssen."

„Na ganz toll." Cat stöhnte laut auf. „Das wird ja nie was. Kannst du mir erklären, wie die beiden erwachsen handeln sollen?" (B/N: hihi, nein, kann ich nicht)

* * *

Nachdem Dumbledore die Sitzung aufgelöst hatte, verstreuten sich ihre Teilnehmer im Schloss. 

Sirius hielt Severus zurück. „Das ist unsere Chance. Der, der zuerst wieder erwachsen ist, hat die Wette gewonnen."

„Okay, genau so machen wir es. Üb schon mal Ernsthaftigkeit, Black."

„Solltest du nicht lieber deine Gesichtsmuskeln trainieren? Ich will ja nicht, dass du Muskelkater bekommst."

* * *

Also, meine Lieben, das wars mal wieder. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich bin nicht zu weit vom Hauptkern der Geschichte abgewichen, sodass ihr mir alle noch folgen könnt. 

Reviews AUSDRÜCKLICH erwünscht.


	11. Erste nähere Bekanntschaften

**Endlich, endlich geht es weiter. **

Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber bei mir ging irgendwie alles drunter und drüber.

Ich hoffe, was ich hier mit der tatkräfrtigen Unterstützung von meiner Beta Nemea fabriziert habe, entschädigt für ein wenig warten.

**Disclaimer: **Nix, was ihr von irgendwo her wiedererkennt, ist meins.

So, und jetzt viel Spaß.

**  
11. Erste nähere Bekanntschaften**

Inzwischen waren vier Wochen ins Land gegangen. Vier Wochen, in denen sich nichts, aber auch gar nichts geändert hatte, außer das Liz das Gefühl bekommen hatte, nie wieder flink und gewandt zu sein. _Waren alle Kinder so schwer? Aber Poppy hatte ihr versichert, dass alles in Ordnung war. Es würde ein gesundes Kind werden. Ein Junge? Ein Mädchen? _Sie wusste es nicht.Und es war sowohl Remus als auch ihr egal. Es bliebe ja später noch genug Zeit neue Versuche zu starten, um das andere Geschlecht auf die Welt zu bringen.

Wie gesagt, es hatte sich nichts verändert.

Sirius wurde von seinen Schülerinnen geliebt und die Jungs verehrten ihn, weil er so „cool" war. Sein Unterricht wurde gut angenommen und er hatte von ersten Fortschritten erzählt. Tatsächlich hatte Liz schon einmal Mäuschen gespielt und zugesehen, wie Sirius den Kindern beibrachte, sich zu verwandeln.

Cathys Flugstunden waren der Hit an sonnigen Tagen, da sie den Erstfliegern erlaubt hatte, einen Ausflug über den Verbotenen Wald zu machen. An regnerischen Tagen jedoch, konnte man schon hier und da Schimpfen über die „völlig verrückte Hexe" hören, die ihre Schüler trotz reißenden Sturzbächen und heftigen Windböen auf die Besen zwang. „Ihr müsst früh üben, wenn ihr einmal gut fliegen können wollt!", war alles, was sie zu den Anschuldigungen sagte.

Severus meisterte auch in Kindergestalt seinen Unterricht, sodass Liz schon einige Male völlig aufgelöste Schüler in der Bibliothek angetroffen hatte, die nur durch Schokolade und tröstende Worte zu beruhigen waren.

Überhaupt hatte sich neben Liz doch noch etwas verändert.

Die Bücherei.

Früher nur ein Treffpunkt der Lernwilligen, unter der einschüchternden Fuchtel von Madam Pince, avancierte der Raum voller Regale nun immer mehr zu einem Gemeinschaftsraum, der nicht durch die verschiedenen Häuser getrennt wurde.

Liz, bzw. Mrs Lupin wie sie respektvoll von den Schülern genannt wurde, hatte die Wände in einem warmen Terrakotta - Ton streichen lassen und drei gemütliche Sitzecken mit Getränkeautomaten (ähnlich den Muggel-Automaten aber ohne Strom) eingerichtet, in denen sich beinahe zu jeder Tageszeit Unmengen von Schülern tummelten. Im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek befanden sich die Arbeitstische, die mit einem Schweigezauber umgeben waren, sodass kein Laut zu den Lernenden durchdrang und diese sich auf ihre Arbeiten konzentrieren konnten.

Auch die Bücherauswahl hatte sich verbessert. Hatte man vorher nur magische Autoren gefunden, so konnte man jetzt auch viele Muggel-Bücher finden. Ob Romane oder wissenschaftliche, mit knallharten Fakten gefüllte Wälzer, Muggel- oder Hexen-Zeitschriften, Liz kannte beinahe jedes Buch in ihren eigenen vier Wänden und half den Schülern, wo sie konnte. Egal, ob im schulischen oder im privaten Bereich.

Sie hatte auch ein Programm eingerichtet, mit dem man nach bestimmten Suchkriterien schnell das richtige Buch fand, das sich dann selbstständig zu einem bewegte.

Leseabende gehörten inzwischen schon zum allgemeinen Angebot der Schule und selten war die Bibliothek komplett still.

Heute war so ein Tag, denn das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende zog die Schüler in Scharen aus der Schule.

_Aber wenigstens bliebe ihr jetzt ein wenig Zeit, sich zu entspannen und die schmerzenden Füße hochzulegen_, dachte Liz, als sie sich einen Kakao aus dem Automaten holte und sich mit ihrem momentanen Lieblingsbuch in einer der Sitzecken niederließ. Remus würde sicherlich auch bald kommen, denn das Wetter war typisch für Anfang Oktober.

Von Spätsommer war nichts mehr zu sehen und wenn die Sonne tatsächlich mal schien, war es höchstens für 3 Millisekunden.

Auch jetzt gerade regnete es mal wieder in Strömen, doch selbst das hielt keinen der Schüler davon ab, nach Hogsmeade zu wandern und es sich mit einem warmen Butterbier bei Madam Rosmerta so richtig gut gehen zu lassen.

Tief in ihre Lektüre vertieft, bemerkte Liz nicht, wie Remus eintrat und sie eine Weile liebevoll von der Tür aus beobachtete. Ihr dunkelblondes Haar, das nachlässig in einem Knoten am Hinterkopf festgesteckt war, hatte sich teilweise gelöst, und lange Strähnen hingen ihr ins Gesicht. Ihre wohlgeformte Gestalt lag entspannt auf dem Sofa und ihre Füße ruhten auf einem Kissen. Das Buch hatte sie auf ihrem dicken Bauch abgelegt und die Tasse mit dem dampfenden Kakao stand neben ihr auf dem Beistelltisch.

Schließlich ging er auf sie zu, hob wortlos ihre Beine an und setzte sich mit zu ihr auf die Couch. Er holte sein eigenes Buch hervor und begann, während er las, ihre Füße zu kraulen. Das leise Plätschern des Regens an die großen Fenster war für lange Zeit das einzige Geräusch, das die Stille des Nachmittags durchbrach.

* * *

Unten, am Schlossportal war es nicht so still, denn Ginny hatte gerade einen ziemlich heftigen Fluch losgelassen. Sie war eine der letzten, die sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machten und leider auf der regennassen Treppe ausgerutscht. Inzwischen klatschnass, da sie nicht nur ihre Tasche, deren Inhalt sich malerisch auf den Stufen verteilte, sondern auch ihren Regenschirm hatte fallen lassen, und sich den Hintern reibend, auf den sie unsanft aufgeschlagen war, rappelte sie sich fluchend auf. 

„Das ist aber mal ein schöner Anblick, Weasley. Bekommen wir das jetzt öfter zu sehen? Ich hab nichts dagegen, deinen Arsch finde ich klasse." Draco Malfoy bahnte sich seinen Weg durch Ginnys Sachen hindurch, die Treppe hinunter.

„Was haben wir denn hier?" Draco hob ein rosafarbenes Etwas vom Boden auf und wedelte damit vor ihrem Gesicht herum.

Ginny griff danach, fasste ins Leere und wäre beinahe wieder vornüber die Treppe heruntergefallen, wenn Malfoy nicht im Weg gestanden hätte.

„Nicht so hastig, Mädchen. Auch wenn ich deine Anmache ganz amüsant finde, erst möchte ich wissen, wofür du das hier brauchst." Er hielt die mit rosa Spitzen besetzte, aus pinkfarbenem Plüsch gefertigte Badekappe mit zwei Fingern in die Luft und winkte damit in Richtung seiner Bodyguards, die ein Stück hinter Ginny standen.

„Verpiss dich Malfoy! Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Dreck."

Wieder versuchte sie, nach der Kappe zu greifen, aber Malfoy warf sie hoch in die Luft und sie segelte auf den schlammigen Weg hinab. „Vielleicht solltest du lieber nach Geld suchen, als nach so was."

Ginny blickte zu Boden, bückte sich und sammelte weiter ihre Sachen auf.

„Kommt, Jungs. Wir wollen unser Geld heute noch ausgeben und nicht wie Wiesel hier danach suchen." Mit diesen Worten nickte er in Richtung Tor und setzte sich in Bewegung, gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle, die versuchten, spöttisch auf Ginny herabzugrinsen. Aber anscheinend war ihr IQ selbst für so etwas zu klein.

_Merkwürdig, dass Malfoy sie einfach so in Ruhe ließ, obwohl er doch genug Material gehabt hätte, um Ginny richtig fertig zu machen..._

Blaise, den Ginny bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt hatte, blieb zögernd hinter ihr stehen und blickte erst den drei Gestalten nach und dann hinab zu Ginny, die noch immer emsig damit beschäftigt war, Schminke, Stifte, Haargummis und andere Dinge einzusammeln. Schließlich bückte er sich und klaubte die Zettel auf, die der Wind sonst fortgeweht hätte. Erstaunt hielt Ginny inne und registrierte dann etwas, was sie noch mehr überraschte. _Draco, Crabbe und Goyle schienen gar nicht zu bemerken, dass ihr Kompagnon fehlte. _

„Hier, bitte schön!" Blaise Zabini reichte ihr die rosa Badekappe und lächelte sie an, woraufhin Ginny natürlich sofort knallrot anlief. _Mann, rote Haare waren so schei..._

Sie blickte in die grünen Augen ihres Gegenübers, fand dort wider erwartend aber keinen Spott, sondern nur Aufrichtigkeit.

„Danke. Das ist für meine Mutter, die mag so was und ich wollte es zum Postamt bringen und es versenden, weil Pig gerade einen Brief wegbringt und Hedwig auch weg ist und ich selbst keine Eule habe und den Schuleulen trau ich nicht so richtig, seit Fred und George da wieder ein Ding gedreht haben. Aber ich hätte schon gerne eine, ich finde Eulen sind schöne Tiere. Nicht so wie Einhörner, aber sie haben was. So fliegen möchte ich auch können, dann wäre ich total frei und mal absolut für mich und..." Blaise unterbrach ihren hastigen Redefluss, indem er die Hand, die bis eben die Kappe gehalten hatte, welche Ginny nun hastig zurück in ihre Tasche packte, auf ihren Arm legte. „Was,..., also was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute, hm..., na ja, wir sind beide auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade und hier anscheinend die letzten. Wir könnten doch zusammen hingehen und vielleicht auch was trinken?" Er schaute sie bei diesen Worten nicht an, sondern nestelte an seinem Umhang herum, an dem ein Faden lose war.

„Äh, ich bin mit Hermine, Ron und Harry verabredet."

„Oh, okay, wir sehen uns." Blaise stand auf und lief eilig die Treppe hinunter.

Ginny stand immer noch auf der obersten Stufe, hatte aber inzwischen alles in ihre Tasche geräumt. Verdutzt und mit offenem Mund blickte sie dem schlanken Jungen nach, der auf das Tor zu rannte.

Dann kapierte sie. _Mann, wie konnte man so langsam sein… _: „ Hey, Blaise, warte mal."

Sie klemmte sich die Tasche unter den Arm, schnappte sich den Schirm und setzte dem Zauberer nach, der bei ihren Worten tatsächlich angehalten hatte und sich nun zu ihr umdrehte. Schüchtern lächelte Ginny zu ihm auf, als sie ihn erreicht hatte.

„Ich kann doch den drei schnell Bescheid sagen, dass ich was anderes vorhabe."

Etwas außer Atem spannte sie den Schirm auf und hielt ihn über sich und Blaise, um sich gegen den erneut stärker werdenden Regen zu schützen. „Die sind bestimmt bei Zonko's."

„Da wollte ich sowieso hin, ich habe gehört, sie haben was Neues im Angebot."

„Ja, Fred und George haben mir davon erzählt."

Der große, dunkle Junge und das kleine, rothaarige Mädchen schlenderten den Weg hinab ins Dorf. Dort fing Ginny Hermine am Ausgang von der neu eröffneten Filiale von Flourish und Blott's ab und erklärte ihr, was sie vorhatte, bat sie aber dabei gleich um Diskretion, damit Ron nicht wieder den Aufpasser spielte. Nachdem Hermine versprochen hatte, ihnen den Rücken frei zu halten, drehten die beiden sich um und schlenderten angeregt plaudernd in Richtung der Heulenden Hütte davon. So bemerkten sie nicht mehr das wissende Lächeln, mit dem Ginnys beste Freundin ihnen hinterher blickte, bevor sie sich selbst auf den Weg machte.

Ginny und Blaise liefen gemeinsam durch ganz Hogsmeade und bemerkten gar nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verging, ebenso wenig, wie sie die neugierigen und verwunderten Blicke der Mitschüler bemerkten, die ihnen auf ihrem Weg begegneten.

Erst, als sie trotz des Schirms total durchnässt waren, gingen sie in die Drei Besen, um sich mit Butterbier aufzuwärmen. Sie ließen sich in einer der hinteren Nischen nahe des Ofens nieder, von wo aus sie alle anderen gut sehen konnten, selbst jedoch aber nicht gesehen wurden.

Es wurde später und später, der Pub wurde erst voller und dann wieder leerer, weil die Schüler zurück ins Schloss gingen, um rechtzeitig zum Abendessen wieder da zu sein, aber Ginny und Blaise saßen immer noch in ihrer Ecke und unterhielten sich, meist über belanglose Dinge, wie die Schule, von Zeit zu Zeit jedoch auch über Dinge, die tiefer gingen, wie ihre Erfahrungen im Krieg und beide merkten schnell, dass sie sehr ähnliche Ansichten teilten. Und schließlich, als Ginny gerade von früher erzählte, als sie mit sechs Jungen allein zu Hause gewesen war, weil ihre Eltern Karten für die Oper geschenkt bekommen hatten, beugte sich Blaise plötzlich vor und küsste die zierliche Hexe auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen. Ginny zuckte im ersten Moment zurück, ließ sich dann aber auf diesen ersten scheuen Kuss ein, genoss das Gefühl seiner weichen Lippen auf ihren.

Er war nicht der erste Junge, den sie küsste, doch die Gefühle, die sie durchströmten, als er langsam mit seiner Zunge über ihre Unterlippe strich, waren nicht vergleichbar mit dem, was sie bei Deans Gesabber und Michaels scheuen Küsschen empfunden hatte.

Dieser Junge wusste, was er tat. Seine Berührung war sanft und doch selbstbewusst und schien eine ganze Armee Schmetterlinge auf Ginnys Magen loszulassen. Für einen kurzen Moment schoss ihr durch den Kopf, wie froh sie doch war, zu sitzen, doch jegliches Denken wurde in dem Moment ausgeschaltet, als seine Zunge in ihren Mund eindrang und begann zärtlich ihre eigene zu umkreisen.

Ginny sank nach vorne, lehnte sich in diese Liebkosung und seine Hand, die ihren Hinterkopf umschloss um sie noch näher zu sich zu ziehen, verstärkte ihre Bemühungen, mit dem Jungen vor sich zu verschmelzen noch. Ginny sank gegen Blaises starke Brust und vergrub ihre Hände in seinem schwarzen Haar.

Er schien eine Seite in ihr zu berühren, die sie bis dahin nicht gekannt hatte und als Blaise sich zurückzog und nur noch einmal kurz mit dem Finger über ihre Wange strich, schmerzte sie der Verlust beinahe körperlich.

„Gin, ich glaube, wir sollten uns langsam auch auf den Weg machen."

Ginny sah sich um und stellte erstaunt fest, dass der Pub sich erschreckend geleert hatte. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Beinahe 9 Uhr."

„Oh. Ich habe die Zeit vollkommen vergessen. Hoffentlich hat Hermine Ron beruhigen können. Sonst droht mir jetzt noch eine Schimpfkanonade, die selbst meine Mutter nicht überbieten könnte."

„Ist er so schlimm?", fragte Blaise besorgt. „Soll ich mitkommen?"

Die beiden hatten sich inzwischen Händchen haltend zum Schloss aufgemacht, ohne Madam Rosmertas Blick zu bemerken, die dem Pärchen wohlwollend hinterher geguckt hatte.

„Ron? Ron ist halt… Ron. Weißt du, er ist der jüngste Bruder. Es gab nur mich, auf den er aufpassen konnte. Alle anderen haben auch auf mich geachtet, aber eher im Hintergrund. Wenn ich mir wehgetan hatte, kam Charlie und heilte meine Wunden, wenn ich Fragen hatte, kamen Bill oder Percy und wenn ich was ausgeheckt hatte, haben Fred und George alles auf sich genommen. Ron hat immer aufgepasst, dass ich gar nicht erst in gefährliche Situationen kam.

Aber nein, du musst nicht mitkommen, Ron schaff ich auch alleine."

Blaise nickte.

Unterdessen waren sie in die verlassen daliegende Eingangshalle getreten.

„Ich muss hier lang.", sagte Blaise und deutete auf die Treppe, die in die Kerker hinab führte.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete Ginny. „Ich geh hier lang."

Sie standen nebeneinander, wollten sich am Liebsten gar nicht mehr loslassen. Nach einigen Minuten einvernehmlichen Schweigens ließ Blaise ihre Hand los, um ihren Kopf erneut zu sich zu ziehen. „Schlaf schön, mein kleiner Rotschopf." Er näherte sich wieder ihrem Mund, senkte seine Lippen auf die ihren und spielte zärtlich mit ihrer Zunge.  
Ginny drückte sich an seinen geschmeidigen Körper, versuchte, ihm noch näher zu kommen. Beide versanken in diesem Gute-Nacht-Kuss, vergaßen die Welt um sich herum.

Bis…

„GINEVRA WEASLEY!"

* * *

Sirius dachte wirklich, Charlie würde ihn veräppeln. Doch es stimmte, was er gesagt hatte. Obwohl es in Strömen goss, zog hoch oben in der Luft ein Besen seine Kreise. 

Nun gut, der Besen flog nicht von alleine, sondern wurde von dem schönsten Wesen gelenkt, den der Animagus je gesehen hatte.

Ihr langes blondes Haar klebte an ihrem Kopf, ihre Kleidung schmiegte sich an ihren Körper und trotzdem sah sie nicht einfach nur nass aus, sondern wie ein elfenhaftes Wesen aus einer anderen Welt. _Warum sie keinen Impervius-Zauber angewendet hatte, war ihm schleierhaft. _

Wohl gut eine Stunde sah er ihr jetzt schon zu. Zum Schutz gegen die Nässe hatte er sich untergestellt, doch er ließ nicht eine Sekunde die Augen von der jungen Hexe, die über die Schlossgründe hinweg flog.

Schließlich wurde der Regen schwächer und Cat landete weich im nassen Gras. Sie schüttelte sich und tausend kleine Tropfen flogen in alle Richtungen davon. _Eine warme Dusche brauchte sie jetzt, damit sie nicht krank würde. Aber sie konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Bei Regen fliegen war das Schönste, was man tun konnte, denn kaum etwas gab einem dieses Gefühl von, ja, von was? Die Welt war so anders, wenn das stetige Trommeln der Tropfen auf die Dächer, die Erde und die Bäume das einzige Geräusch war, das zu einem durchdrang. Und die Nässe des Regens und das Peitschen des Windes einem das Gefühl gaben, wie neu geboren zu sein, wenn sie erst endeten._

Cat ging auf die Umkleide zu. Kurz bevor sie die Tür aufstieß, erblickte sie den Jungen, der lässig an der Wand unter dem Dach lehnte. Da ihr das Wasser aus den Haaren in die Augen lief, erkannte sie nicht sofort, um wen es sich handelte. „Was willst du? Warum bist du nicht in Hogsmeade wie all die anderen?"

Sirius räusperte sich, stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging auf Cat zu. „Ich habe mich gefragt, was ich alleine im Dorf soll und da Moony beschäftigt war, dachte ich, ich sehe mal nach, was unsere werte Fluglehrerin macht. Und Charlie berichtete mir dann, wo man dich bei Regen finden kann."

„Jetzt hast du mich gefunden. Aber meinst du nicht, es ist ein wenig zu spät für Hogsmeade? Es gibt bald Abendessen."

„Da hast du Recht, aber ich wollte dich nicht stören. Du sahst so..., so entrückt aus, wie von einer anderen Welt."

Cat starrte ihn an. _Woher wusste er, wie sie sich während des Fliegens fühlte? Hatte Charlie geplaudert?_

„Und jetzt? Was erwartest du jetzt von mir?", stammelte Cat, die anfing, vor Kälte zu zittern.

„Ich würde sagen, du brauchst erst mal eine warme Dusche und da ich nicht glaube, dass du mich dazu einlädst,", er grinste sie spöttisch an, „werde ich jetzt in die Große Halle gehen und warten, bis du zum Essen kommst."

Cat funkelte ihn empört an. Dann hatte sie sich gefasst: „ Nein, NOCH dusche ich ganz bestimmt nicht mit dir, aber gespannt bin ich schon. Habe schon viel von deinem Knackarsch gehört. Und durch die Hose sieht man ihn so schlecht."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Cat sich um, öffnete die Tür zur Damenumkleide und ging hinein. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um, blinzelte ihn an und die Tür fiel zu. Sirius blieb mit leicht geöffnetem Mund stehen und versuchte, ein Loch in die Tür zu starren. _Scheiß Hormone, konnten die einen nie in Ruhe lassen?_ Etwas steifbeinig ging er zurück zum Schloss.

* * *

So, liebe Leute. Was soll im nächsten Kapitel passieren? Es gibt ja mehrere Möglichkeiten. Schriebt mir doch einfach mal, was euch am meisten interessiert im Moment.

Achso, und guckt mal in meine (gotsnape's) andere Geschichte.


	12. Erkenntnisse

_Meine Lieben, tut mit _leid_, dass es so lange gedauert hat, dafür habe ich mich aber jetzt auch sehr angestrengt. **Also: ganz viele Reviews für mich, ja?**_

Noch ein kleiner Hinweis: Da meine überalles geliebte Beta Nemea sich leider dazu entschieden hat, ein Jahr auszuwandern und nicht regelmäßig an einen Computer kommt, habe ich eine neue Beta: **Chrissi,** die mich schon aus mancher Krise rausgeholt hat, obwohl wir erst ein Kapitel zusammen gemacht haben. **Danke!**

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer, kaum was is meins...

**12. Erkenntnisse**

_OH, OH! _

Ginny drehte sich langsam um, ließ Blaise dabei aber nicht los, sodass es aussah, als würden sie ein kleines Tänzchen aufführen, denn natürlich drehte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge mit, um den Kontakt zwischen sich und Ginny nicht abbrechen zu lassen.

Ginnys Blick fiel auf die Treppe, die von der Eingangshalle nach oben führte, glitt langsam hinauf und traf auf das Unvermeindliche. Ein vor Wut knallroter Ron, dessen Gesichtsfarbe sich mit dem Rot seiner Haare ganz furchtbar biss, wurde von Hermine und Harry, die beide ein wenig ungläubig, aber nicht böse guckten, an seinem Teddy-Schlafanzug (B/N: er hat einen Teddy-Schlafanzug? ggg Very hot!) zurückgehalten. Ron hingegen sah so aus, als würde er am Liebsten die Treppe hinunterfliegen und Blaise ordentlich verprügeln.

_Wer wohl die bessere Chance hatte, siegreich aus so einem Duell herauszukommen?_ Ginny musste bei dem Gedanken unwillkürlich grinsen.

_FEHLER!_

„JETZT BESITZT SIE AUCH NOCH DIE FRECHHEIT ZU GRINSEN!"

„Ron, beruhig dich doch mal. Gut, sie ist ein bisschen spät, aber das geht dich eigentlich nichts an.", zischte Hermine.

„ICH BIN VERTRAUENSSCHÜLER! ICH KANN SOWAS NICHT DULDEN!" (B/N: und das ist natürlich der einzige Grund! grins)

„Was kannst du nicht dulden? Dass ich zu spät komme oder dass ich meinem Freund auf Wiedersehen sage?", fragte Ginny, die von Blaise immer noch im Arm gehalten wurde.

Ron starrte sie an, anscheinend fiel ihm keine passende Antwort ein.

„Ron, lass es doch für heute gut sein. Wir können doch morgen weiter darüber reden. Ich bin müde. Was hältst du davon zurück ins Bett zu gehen?"

Harrys Bemerkung blieb scheinbar ungehört.

„WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN, DU SLYTHERIN-BASTARD! LASS MEINE SCHWESTER GEFÄLLIGST IN RUHE, SIE HAT DIR SCHLIEßLICH NICHTS GETAN!" Rons Blick, eine Mischung aus Wahnsinn, Wut und Gewaltbereitschaft traf den Slytherin hart, ließ ihn aber nicht zurückschrecken. Er blieb wie ein Fels in der Brandung hinter Ginny stehen und legte seinen Arm besitzergreifend um ihre Taille, was Ron beinahe zur Explosion brachte.

„Äh, Ron, ich bin freiwillig mit Blaise zusammen."

„Du... du bist... WAS?"

„Blaise und ich sind zusammen. Stört dich das etwa?"

„OH JA, DAS STÖRT MICH! Ginny, du weißt nicht worauf du dich da einlässt. Er ist ein SLYTHERIN! Verdammt noch mal, wach auf, denen kann man nicht trauen. Und außerdem bist du viel zu jung für sowas."

„WIE BITTE? DICH GEHT GAR NICHT AN, MIT WEM ICH AUSGEHE! UND VON WEGEN ZU JUNG! NUR WEIL DU NOCH NIE IN DEINEM LEBEN EIN MÄDCHEN GEKÜSST HAST!" (B/n: bg)

Rons Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von rot zu weiß und Harry griff fester zu, um seinen besten Freund nicht entkommen zu lassen.

Hermine sprang ein, da Harry dank seiner Kraftanstrengung keinen Ton herausbrachte. „Ron, Ginny, lasst es doch jetzt gut sein. So kommen wir nicht weiter."

Sie wandte sich an Ginny: „ Du hast Recht, es geht ihn nichts an, mit wem du ausgehst, aber es ist nicht in Ordnung so spät nach Hause zu kommen. 10 Punkte von Gryffindor und 10 Punkte von Slytherin. Das Gleiche gilt nämlich für dich Blaise. Ihr solltet jetzt zusehen, dass ihr in eure Betten kommt."

Hermine drehte sich zu Ron um. „Und wann wirst du es endlich lernen, dass deine Schwester ein eigenes Leben hat und dich nicht als Beschützer braucht? Werd erwachsen!"

Ron blickte sie äußerst konsterniert an: „Sie geht mit einem Slytherin."

„So what? Harry geht mit einer Ravenclaw. Wo ist das Problem?"

Ron starrte auf den Boden, blickte auf die Wand, wechselte zu einem Portrait und nickte schließlich.

„Wie wär's Harry, wenn ihr beiden jetzt nach oben gehen würdet?", fragte Hermine.

Harry nickte und zog Ron die Treppe hoch.

„Ich habe wohl schon mal ein Mädchen geküsst."

„Ist gut, Ron, ich glaube dir."

„Nein, wirklich. Frag doch Lavender. Ich schwör, wir haben geknutscht..."

Die Stimmen der beiden wurden leiser, als sie hinter dem nächsten Treppenabsatz verschwanden.

„Ihr beide habt euch ja immer noch nicht getrennt." Hermine blickte streng auf ihre beste Freundin hinab. „Komm schon Ginny. Ihr könnt euch doch morgen wieder treffen."

„Ja, ja, ist ja gut. Gute Nacht Blaise." Sie gab ihm noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, um erst gar keinen neuen Grund zu haben, länger bei ihm zu bleiben.

„Gute Nacht, meine Kleine. Wir sehen uns morgen." Er verschwand im Dunkeln der Gänge, die in die Kerker führten.

Ginny seufzte, stieg die Treppe hinauf und ließ sich von ihrer Freundin in den Arm nehmen.

„Und jetzt, Ginny, will ich alles wissen. Wie? Wo? Wann? Warum er? Wir haben noch die ganze Nacht zum Quatschen. Und wehe, du lässt auch nur ein Detail aus."

Die beiden Mädchen gingen Arm in Arm die Treppe hinauf und auch sie verschwanden hinter dem nächsten Treppenabsatz. Keine der beiden bemerkte die Gestalt, die aus dem Alkoven trat.

So, so, Ginny war also jetzt mit dem Slytherinjungen zusammen. Schien ein netter Junge zu sein. Immerhin hatte er sich nicht auf Ron gestürzt, als der ihn beleidigt hatte. Konnte man aber auch anders auslegen. Wenn er ein Weichei war? Aber dann wäre er nicht in Slytherin. Nur,... seine kleine Schwester? Okay, sie war alt genug, aber es war schon ein komisches Gefühl, zu sehen, wie sie mit einem Jungen rumknutschte... Vielleicht sollte er mit diesem Blaise mal ein ernstes Wörtchen reden. Wenn der Junge Ginny auch nur ein Haar krümmte... Ja, das würde er machen. Morgen abend würde er den Jungen nach dem Essen abfangen.

_Ron hatte sich einfach nur peinlich benommen. Er klang fast wie seine Mutter. Mann, fehlte bloß noch der Heuler, der sonst das Geschrei übernahm. Auch wenn er ihr großer Bruder war, das ging ihn nun gar nichts an. Blaise morgen zur Rede zu stellen, war etwas ganz anderes. _

_Aber Hermine! Ach ja, sie war schon wunderbar. Sie hatte Temperament. Und sie wusste, wie sie mit Ron umgehen musste. Und sie war so schön. Und wie ihre Augen funkelten. _Er hatte gesehen, wie sie sich ihr Lachen ob Rons Auftritt verkniffen hatte. _Sie war was Besonderes. Und so klug. _Er musste unbedingt mit Cat darüber reden. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja einen Tip geben. Aber das musste bis morgen warten. Charlie drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer.

* * *

Sirius wachte am nächsten Morgen sehr spät auf. Zum Glück war Sonntag, also streckte er sich und rollte sich auf die andere Seite. Er hatte abends einfach nicht schlafen können. Immer, wenn er die Augen schloss, glitten seine Gedanken zurück zu Cat, erschufen Bilder in seinem Kopf, Cat, wie sie durch den Regen flog, Cat, wie sie klitschnass vor ihm landete, Cat, wie sie in der Dusche verschwand. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören, an sie zu denken.

Himmel, wenn er nur daran dachte, wie der nasse Umhang sich an ihren zarten Körper geschmiegt, jede ihrer Kurven betont hatte...

Selbst, wenn er nicht im Körper eines Teenagers stecken würde, hätten bei diesem Anblick seine Hormone die Kontrolle übernommen.

Und der Blick, mit dem sie ihn bedacht hatte, kurz bevor sie in der Dusche verschwunden war. So voll Feuer und Leidenschaft. Aber auch Einsamkeit und ... Ja, wenn er drüber nachdachte, eine Aufforderung. Eine Aufforderung an ihn gerichtet. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Eigentlich war sein Auftreten Frauen gegenüber bisher immer sehr selbstbewusst gewesen. Cat war die erste, die ihn total verwirrte. _Diese Frau machte ihn einfach total verrückt!_

Allein der Gedanke, wie sie langsam, nach und nach ihre nassen Klamotten von ihrem feuchten Körper gleiten ließ, wie sie unter dem heißen Wasser stand, es langsam an ihr hinab floss, über ihren wohlgeformten Busen lief, wie sie vielleicht wohlig aufseufzte, wenn die Wärme sie umfing, sie einhüllte, sie sich sicher und geborgen fühlte, ließ sein Blut in tiefere Körperregionen schießen…(B/N: Tja Süßer, das passiert mir auch immer, wenn ich an dich denke … g).

Sirius stöhnte auf, als er anfing sich zu streicheln.

Himmel, er brauchte dringend eine kalte Dusche. Sirius schlug widerwillig die Decke zurück, kroch aus dem Bett und schlurfte ins Badezimmer. Vielleicht sollte er doch lieber heiss duschen? Er drehte den Duschhahn auf und wartete, bis das Wasser warm genug war, ehe er unter den dampfenden Strahl stieg. Der stetige Strom ließ ihn wieder an Cat unter der Dusche denken, während er mit seinen langen, schlanken Fingern seinen harten Schwanz entlangfuhr. _Gott, was tat ihm diese Frau nur an?_

Sirius Gedanken schweiften in eine ganz andere Welt, als das Wasser über seinen Körper floss, ihn der Dampf umhüllte, einzelne Tropfen von seiner muskulösen Brust abperlten.

Als er schließlich kam, gaben seine Knie nach und er rutschte erschöpft in die Wanne hinab. _Wie gut, dass er im Körper eines Teeanagers steckte. So fand er für sein hormongesteuertes Benehmen wenigstens eine Ausrede. Diese Frau bescherte ihm jetzt schon wundervolle Orgasmen. Wie würde es wohl erst sein, wenn er wirklich mit ihr schliefe. Wenn er tief in ihr vergraben wäre und sie seinen Namen stöhnte. _

* * *

Severus hingegen war sehr früh am Morgen aufgestanden. Das tat er seit er denken konnte, denn er fand es eine Schande, wenn man den Sonnenaufgang nicht in vollen Zügen geniessen konnte. Außerdem war es zu dieser Zeit, besonders an einem Sonntagmorgen, noch herrlich ruhig im Schloss, ehe die ersten Störenfriede ihren Weg hinunter in die Große Halle fanden.

Er schlederte über das Schlossgelände und hing seinen Gedanken nach, die sich in den letzten Tagen immer nur um das eine drehten.

_Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr mit einer Frau geschlafen._ _War das der Gurnd, warum er andauernd an Cat denken musste? Wahrscheinlich. Aber er hatte schon andere Frauen getroffen und sich nicht so gefühlt. _

Severus ging tief in Gedanken versunken am Seeufer entlang, trat durch ein Schilfgehölz und traf auf – eine Gruppe Schüler, die ganz offensichtlich die Nacht durchgemacht hatten. Drei Jungs, drei Mädchen schliefen eingehüllt in dicke Pferdedecken um ein ausgebranntes Lagerfeuer herum und leere Flaschen, offensichtlich enthielten sie vorher Odgens Feuerwhiskey, lagen verstreut um sie herum.

„Guten Morgen, meine sehr geehrten Damen und Herren.", nölte Snape und die Schüler schraken hoch.

„Pro...Prof...Professor.", japste einer der Jungen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihre kleine – Party- von Professor Filch gestattet wurde, nicht wahr, O'Neal?", zischte Severus. Obwohl er beinahe flüsterte, schien es, als käme ein Donnerwetter auf die Schüler herab, die tatsächlich aussahen, wie begossene Pudel.

Einer der Jungen zuckte bei der Nennung seines Namens zusammen. „Nein, Professor!", flüsterte er.

„Und ich nehme auch nicht an, Miss Pennyfeather, dass sie hier eine Hausaufgabengruppe ins Leben gerufen haben?" Es war eigentlich mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage und eins der Mädchen schob sich hinter ihren Freund.

Alle sechs erwarteten, was sie von Snape gewohnt waren. Punktabzug, grausame Strafarbeiten und ewige Verdammnis.

Doch Snape lächelte plötzlich. Und es war nicht das Lächeln, das sie sonst von ihm kannten, das Lächeln, das Schlimmeres als ewige Verdammnis androhte. Es war ein beinahe warmherziges Lächeln, das sogar man sogar in seinen Augen sehen konnte, wenn einer von ihnen den Mut gehabt hätte, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ach, was solls.", murmelte Severus. Jeder von ihnen schreibt mir eine Rolle Pergament darüber, warum er oder sie keine Lust hatte, die letzte Nacht im eigenen Bett zu verbringen. Bis morgen früh, vor ihrer Zaubertränkestunde." Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging aufs Schloss zu, eine Gruppe völlig verdatterter Schüler zurücklassend, die ihr Glück kaum fassen konnten. Sie waren lebend dem Teufel entkommen.

Severus lächelte immer noch vor sich hin, als er die Große Halle betrat, die immer noch leer war. Kein Wunder, um 7 Uhr morgens an einem Sonntag. Gut, ganz leer war die Halle nicht. Am Lehrertisch saß Liz Matthews, nein Lupin, und verschlang gerade ein Brötchen, das mit Leberwurst und Marmelade bestrichen war.

„Gute Morgen, Liz. Wie geht es dir?"

Liz blickte auf und spuckte die Hälfte ihres Brötchens wieder aus. Das war nun nicht die Reaktion, die Severus erwartet hatte, aber er grinste sie weiter fröhlich an. „Ein Brot mit dem Belag hätte ich auch ausgespuckt, Lizzie." Er schenkte sich munter eine Tasse Kaffee ein. „Und wie geht es dem Kleinen?"

„D...Danke, gut. Äh, ähm, Severus?"

„Ja?"

„Zwei klitzekleine Fragen. Erstens, wie kommt es, dass du so guter Laune bist? Und zweitens, wieso siehst du aus wie 25?"

* * *

Wie gesagt, ich will Reviews! (Nein, ich bin nicht süchtig...) 


	13. Weitere Neuigkeiten

So, liebe Leute. Ein verfruehtes Weihnachtsgeschenk, mehr gibts aber bestimmt nicht.

Und jetzt viel Spass.

Achso. Ohne Nemea, die eigentlich arbeiten sollte, aber trotzdem immer Zeit hat, und ohne Chrissi, die, obwohl ihre Kinder wegen des Weihnachtsmannes durchdrehen, die Zeit gefunden hat, mir zu helfen, waere dieses Kapitel garantiert a.) nicht fertig, b.) nicht gut und c.) einfach platt geworden.

Wie gut, dass ich zwei Goettinnen an meiner Seite habe. g

**13. Weitere Neuigkeiten**

Als Cat an diesem Morgen aufwachte, war sie alles andere als erholt. Und trotz der für einen Sonntag ungewöhnlich frühen Uhrzeit, verließ sie ihr Bett in Richtung Bad, in der Hoffnung, dass eine ausgiebige Dusche sie den Grübeleien, die sie die ganze Nacht wachgehalten hatten, entkommen ließ. Natürlich war diese Hoffnung vergebens. Sirius Blacks Gesicht folgte ihr unbarmherzig.

Sein Lächeln, das Gefühl seines geschmeidigen Rückens unter ihren Händen, als der schwarze Hund sich am See plötzlich verwandelt hatte und sie, die normalerweise im Umgang mit Männern alles andere als schüchtern und unerfahren war, so verwirrt zurückgelassen hatte, dass ihre widerstreitenden Gefühle ihr keine andere Möglichkeit als die Flucht gelassen hatten. Das Ganze war beinahe zwei Monate her und sie dachte immer noch daran zurück, als wäre es gestern.

Und er war erst 15 - Gottverdammt! - allein der Gedanke an diesen Körper im 'Originalzustand' war mehr, als sie ihren Hormonen so früh am Morgen zumuten sollte.

Und dann gestern, als er sie nach dem Fliegen abgefangen hatte - der sehnsuchtsvolle Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als er sie förmlich mit Blicken ausgezogen hatte. Nicht aufdringlich, sondern mit einer selbstverständlichen Leidenschaft und Zärtlichkeit allein in seinem Blick, der ihr eine Gänsehaut erster Güte bescherte und das Blut in südlichere Körperregionen pumpte, bei dem Gedanken, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn diesen Blicken erst Taten folgten...

Nach einer eiskalten Dusche und mit bequemer Kleidung für ein Sonntagsfrühstück ausgestattet, verließ Cat eine halbe Stunde später ihr Zimmer.

Den Gedanken an Sirius Black noch immer nicht ganz aus ihrem Kopf vertrieben, traf sie auf seinen Schatten, beziehungsweise besten Freund.

„Hallo Remus.", grüßte sie freundlich. „Geht es dir gut? Wo ist deine bessere Hälfte?"

„Guten Morgen Catherine. Ja, mir geht es gut und ich denke, Lizzie frönt im Moment einer ihrer liebsten Leidenschaften – dem Essen."

„Was, um diese Zeit? Sagte ich schon, dass ich Frühaufsteher verabscheue? Du siehst heute übrigens wirklich gut aus."

„Das ist immer so in der Mitte des Mondzirkels.", lachte Remus.

„Oh – ich wusste nicht, dass der Mondzyklus solchen Einfluss auf dich hat,", sagte Cat überrascht, „...außer bei Vollmond natürlich.", fügte sie etwas zögernd hinzu.

Remus musterte sie aufmerksam. „Machst du dir eigentlich große Sorgen, weil deine beste Freundin mit so einem Untier verheiratet ist?", fragte er schließlich leise, leicht die Stirn runzelnd.

„Nein, Remus!", sagte Cat sofort mit Nachdruck. „Absolut nicht! Ich weiß, dass du Liz liebst und dass du ihr nie etwas Böses antun würdest. Anfangs hatte ich zwar schon Angst um Liz, als sie mir erzählte, dass sie dich sogar begleitet, wenn du verwandelt bist,", fügte sie zögernd hinzu, „aber nachdem ich dich nun näher kenne, sehe ich auch das mit anderen Augen."

„Ich würde niemals erlauben, dass sie sich mir in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt nähert, wenn ich Werwolf bin,", sagte Remus ernst, „aber als Puma droht ihr keine Gefahr. Es ist für mich ein Geschenk des Himmels, dass sie ein Animagus ist – ihre Gegenwart in den Vollmondnächten tröstet ungemein." Er verstummte und senkte verlegen den Kopf.

„Es ist bestimmt nicht leicht, dieses Los zu tragen.", sagte Cat mitfühlend.

Remus warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Es ist nicht leicht,", sagte er, „aber mit dem Wolfsbanntrank und dieser wundervollen Frau an meiner Seite, die sich von Zeit zu Zeit in eine genauso wundervolle weiße Raubkatze verwandelt, ist es durchaus nicht so unangenehm, wie es scheinen mag."

„Ich bin froh, dass Liz dich gefunden hat.", sagte Cat. „Stell dir nur vor, sie hätte einen Mann geheiratet, der wie sie ein Animagus ist und dessen Tierform sich nicht mit Pumas verträgt, wie ein Hase zum Beispiel.", fügte sie hinzu und grinste, „Es muss peinlich sein, wenn man sich zurückverwandelt und feststellt, dass man seinen Ehemann gefressen hat."

„Ja – da habe ich Glück gehabt.", sagte Remus schmunzelnd. „Ihr Appetit ist zwar im Moment auch riesig, wenn sie nicht verwandelt ist, aber bezieht sich doch eher auf Essiggurken und Nutella als auf Wolf."

Cat grinste. „Manchmal habe ich aber schon den Eindruck, dass sie dich gerne auffressen würde", sagte sie augenzwinkernd.

„Da ist was dran!", gab Remus lachend zu. „Was ist eigentlich mir dir, Cat? Wen würdest du denn gerne anknabbern?"

„Ich hätte da schon die ein oder andere Idee,", meinte Cat grinsend, „aber knabbern werde ich erst dann, wenn ich sicher bin, das derjenige es auch wert ist."

„Oh – das ist sehr... vernüftig.", sagte Remus.

„Das hört sich so überrascht an.", sagte Cat skeptisch.

„Äm, ja – ich muss zugeben, dass ich dich anders eingeschätzt hatte.", sagte Remus, der den Anstand hatte, hierbei etwas rot anzulaufen.

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Cat belustigt. „Hast du gedacht, ich wäre ein männermordender Vamp?"

„Na ja, ganz so krass würde ich es nicht beschreiben,", sagte Remus eilig, „aber ich hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass du über kurz oder lang Sirius Charme – oder noch schlimmer, dem von Snape erliegen würdest."

„Sich so schnell auf jemanden einzulassen – auch ohne sicher zu sein, dass da mehr ist, als bloße körperliche Anziehungskraft - ist irgendwie verlockend, aber One Night Stands sind trotzdem nicht mein Ding – die machen auf Dauer nur einsam.", sagte Cat ruhig.

Remus nickte anerkennend.

„Außerdem erliege ich nicht!", sagte Cat schmunzelnd. „Wenn, dann erlege ich!"

„Das ist gut!", sagte Remus grinsend. „Und wen gedenkst du als Beute auszuwählen?", fügte er neugierig hinzu.

„Das bleibt mein Geheimnis, bis ich zuschlage.", flüsterte Cat geheimnisvoll. „Am Ende warnst du sonst mein Opfer noch!"

Sie lächelten sich an und Remus fragte sich, wie er diese beindruckende junge Frau je für oberflächlich und zickig hatte halten können.

„Wollen wir beide mal nachsehen, wie viele unschuldige Essiggurken meine Frau womöglich schon erlegt hat?", fragte er Cat und bot ihr galant seinen Arm.

„Aber gerne!", sagte Cat schmunzelnd und hängte sich bei ihm ein. „Wobei ich glaube, dass es wahrscheinlich eher eine Nutella-Orgie ist, was sie da drin veranstaltet."

* * *

Severus starrte Liz erstaunt an. „Wie bitte?" Dann blickte er an sich hinunter. „Oh!", war alles, was er herausbrachte.

Bis etwas passierte, was Liz nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Severus Snape, stockernster, keine Miene verziehender Meister der Zaubertränke, sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, drehte sich um sich selbst und fing einen Freudentanz an, indem er die Beine auf und ab warf und lauthals rief: „Ich bin gealtert, ich bin gealtert, ich bin gealtert!!!"

Cat und Remus, die gerade die Große Halle zusammen betraten, wurden also von dieser hüpfenden Gestalt begrüßt, wagten aber nicht, etwas zu sagen, da das springende Wesen, das ein wenig an Rumpelstilzchen erinnerte, eigentlich der Professor für Zaubertränke ihrer Alpträume war.

Remus ging zu seiner Frau, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, küsste sie und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Schatz, was genau hast du Severus in den Kaffee getan?"

Er setzte sich neben sie und griff nach der Teekanne, die vor ihm erschienen war. Liz beugte sich zu ihm hinüber: „Gar nichts. Er kam so rein und als ich ihn auf sein verändertes Alter aufmerksam machte, da fing er plötzlich an zu tanzen. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit ihm los ist."

Cat allerdings war nicht so diskret: „Mein Gott, Severus! Du bist ja richtig – Ich mein, du siehst ja richtig gut aus!"

„Ja, ist das nicht schön?" "Ja, ist das nicht schön?" Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden, zog die verdutzte Cat in seine Arme und begann, sie im Kreis herumzuwirbeln.

"Severus! Lass mich runter!"

Das tat dieser dann auch, jedoch nur um ihr einen liebvollen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben und sie dann noch einmal übermütig (wer hätte gedacht, dass man dieses Wort einmal im Zusammenhang mit Severus Snape nutzen würde?) herumzuwirbeln.

In diesem Moment betrat Sirius die Halle und der Anblick von Cat in Snapes Armen ließ augenblicklich kalte Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen. Unbemerkt von den schon am Tisch sitzenden Lehrern, da er zwischen den anderen Schülern, die verwirrt zu ihren Tischen eilten, nicht auffiel, durchquerte er die Große Halle ohne ein Wort des Grußes und begann missmutig in seiner Kaffetasse zu rühren, nachdem er sich auf seinen Platz an der langen Lehrertafel gesetzt hatte.

„Siehst ja heiß aus, Schniefelus. Wie hast du das denn angestellt?", murmelte er nach wenigen Augenblicken eindeutig hörbar und warf Severus, der immer noch mit Cat im Arm neben dem Tisch stand, über seine Tasse hinweg einen abschätzigen Blick zu.

Den beißenden Spott ignorierend, antwortete Snape mit der ihm eigenen Arroganz: „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber es ist mir auch egal. Und weißt du, was beinahe das Schönste an der ganzen Sache ist?"

„Das du Cat im Arm halten darfst, ohne dass sie dich zu Brei schlägt?", schlug Liz vor.

„Nein, auch wenn das ein ganz netter Nebeneffekt ist.", erwiderte Severus an Liz gewandt. Und mit einem seiner seltenen echten Lächeln zog Severus Cat noch fester an seine Brust, während er sich mit ihr im Arm wieder auf seinem Platz am Ende der Tafel niederliess.

_Elender Bastard! Wie konnte er es wagen!? Den Arm um ihre schlanke Taille geschlungen und die Adlernase viel (!) zu nah an ihrem Hals, saß er da und blickte selbstgefällig in die Runde. Und Cat ließ in auch noch machen! Lächelte die schleimige Fledermaus nur leicht den Kopf schüttelnd an._

„Nein! Das Beste ist, Black, das ich vor dir gealtert bin. Dieser Zauber scheint doch intelligenter zu sein, als ich gedacht hatte und führt uns allen (an dieser Stelle ein vieldeutiger Blick auf Cat) nun endlich mal deine 'Reife' vor Augen. Mir ist das ja schon seit 15 Jahren klar, wenn du dich erinnern magst, und dein Freund Lupin sollte das auch seitdem wissen..." Er ließ Cat los, sodass diese sich erleichtert auf einen eigenen Stuhl setzen konnte. So viel Nähe zu Severus war einschüchternd. _Außerdem – was genau meinte er denn damit jetzt? War da was, wovon sie nichts wusste? Remus rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und Lizzie sah auch nicht wirklich gut aus. Und Sirius? Er wechselte schneller zwischen knallrot und kalkweiß als ein Chamäleon._

Nur mit äußerster Konzentration schaffte Sirius es, Snape keinen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals zu hexen, als er aus der Großen Halle stürmte.

_Was fiel diesem Dreckskerl eigentlich ein?_

Das Letzte, was er hörte, bevor die großen Flügeltüren hinter ihm zufielen, war Minervas vorwurfsvoll-belustigtes „Ich würde sagen, Severus, du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass du nicht wieder 15 bist - bei dem Spruch?" Was er nicht mehr mitbekam, war Cats entsetzter Blick, der seinem Abgang folgte. Er sah nicht mehr, wie ihre Augen nachdenklich auf den geschlossenen Türen verweilten. _Wenn Severus ihn so aus der Fassung bringen konnte, mit nur ein paar dahingeworfenen Worten, dann musste es sich um etwas wirklich Schlimmes handeln. Was hatte er getan?_ Sie konnte sich einfach nichts vorstellen.

Severus, der Sirius Abgang ziemlich interessiert verfolgt hatte, lächelte vor sich hin, bis er Moonys Blick bemerkte. _War er diesmal zu weit gegangen? Vielleicht sollte er tatsächlich anfangen, diese alten Geschichten auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Sirius hatte inziwschen mehrmals seine Loyalität bewiesen, besonders während des Krieges, auch wenn sie sich immer noch nicht gerne mochten. _Er seufzte, schob aber sein Schuldbewusstsein energisch zur Seite, ehe er in sein Brötchen biss.

* * *

Missmutig verließ Severus kurz nach dem Frühstück das Schloß in Richtung Apparierpunkt.

Das war ja mal wieder typisch. Als hätte er nichts besseres zu tun, als Empfangskomitee für die neue Krankenschwester zu spielen. Natürlich unterstützte er Dumbledores Idee, eine zusätzliche Kraft für den Krankenflügel einzustellen. Poppy war nicht mehr die Jüngste und die Schüler wurden von Jahr zu Jahr unfähiger, was zu mehr und mehr Besuchen im Krankenflügel führte - so war es nur gut, früh eine kompetente Nachfolge zu organisieren.

Aber hätte der Direktor nicht jemanden anderes schicken können, um die junge Frau abzuholen? Den ewig freundlichen Lupin oder seine - zugegebenermaßen bezaubernde - Frau zum Beispiel. Nein, Albus hatte darauf bestanden, dass er ginge, obwohl Liz sich begeistert angeboten hatte, die Medihexe zu begrüssen (Endlich jemand Neues, mit dem man Babys und Schwangerschaft diskutieren konnte - und dann auch noch mit jemandem vom Fach). Und so stapfte er nun durch den langsam einsetzenden Regen den breiten Weg hinab - denn wer konnte sich schon gegen Albus Dumbledore durchsetzten,wenn der sich erst einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte...

Wenigstens war die Frau pünktlich - unten am Tor konnte er bereits eine schlanke Gestalt im diffusen Licht der Torbeleuchtung stehen sehen, das lange schwarze Haar ungebändigt im sich langsam aufbäumenden Sturm wehend.

* * *

Christine hatte nicht lange für ihre Entscheidung gebraucht, Dumbledores Angebot anzunehmen. Hier war sie also, um ihrer Tante zur Hand zu gehen. Es war eine einmalige Gelegenheit für sie, von ihrer Tante zu lernen, bevor diese sich in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand begab. _Aber warum hatte sie das Gefühl, dass hinter diesem Angebot noch mehr steckte? Waren es die Augen des Schulleiters gewesen, die so vergnügt geblitzt hatten, als sie ihre Zustimmung gab? Oder war es die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore beim Hinausgehen „Alles wird sich fügen." gemurmelt hatte? Was meinte er damit? Dass sie für immer bleiben sollte, wenn Tante Poppy aufhörte? Sie war sich bei Weitem nicht sicher, ob es das war, was sie wollte._

Seit Christine die Schule verlassen hatte, war sie einem genauen Plan gefolgt. Sie hatte Medimagie studiert und war stolz, ihr Studium mit einem Schnitt von 1,2 abgeschlossen zu haben. Aber wenn sie in Hogwarts blieb, wäre das das Ende einer Karriere, die noch nicht einmal begonnen hatte. Und außerdem, war eine Schule nicht der ideale Platz, um Männer kennen zu lernen. Man konnte ihr und ihrer Libido ja vieles nachsagen aber an Kindern vergriff sie sich nun wirklich nicht. Und ansonsten...? Chrissie musste sich ein lautes Lachen verkneifen, als sie im Geiste die männlichen Bewohner der Schule durchging - die Vorstellung von Filch als sexuell aktivem Wesen war doch auf eine sehr abstoßende Art erheiternd. Sie hatte gehört, Sirius Black sei als neuer Lehrer an die Schule gekommen. Sie war gespannt, ihn und Remus Lupin das erste Mal seit dem Krieg wiederzusehen. Und gerade, als ihre Gedanken zu einem weiteren Bewohner Hogwarts wanderten, sah sie den unverwechselbaren, wehenden, schwarzen Umhang den Weg vom Schloss hinunterkommen (nicht, dass das leichte Tosen des beginnenden Sturms die Wirkung nicht noch verstärkt hätte). Na wunderbar! Wenn man vom Teufel sprach... Genau die Begrüßung, die sie gebrauchen konnte. Severus Snape - Todesserspion, Fledermaus aus den Kerkern und Alptraum ihrer schlaflosen Nächte. Ausgerechnet ihn musste Professor Dumbledore („Albus, bitte, Liebes.") – also Albus – hier herunter schicken, um sie zu empfangen.

Einem sieben Jahre lang trainierten und fast perfektionierten Reflex folgend, wollte Chrissie fliehen, sich verstecken. Um jeden Preis der Konfrontation entgehen. Sich selbst eine mentale Ohrfeige gebend, riss sie sich jedoch zusammen.

_Hör auf! Du bist hier auf Einladung Dumbledores und Snape ist schon lange nicht mehr dein Professor. Genausowenig wie du noch das kleine, schüchterne Mädchen von damals bist. Du hast etwas erreicht und du bist gut in dem, was du tust also hör auf, dich verrückt zu machen._

Die Erinnerungen an ihre Schulzeit, die der Anblick des Schlosses und des so verhassten Professors in ihr ausgelöst hatten, sowie alle letzten Zweifel über ihre neue Arbeit verdrängend, straffte Chrissie ihren Rücken und blickte ihrem Empfangskommitee mit stolz erhobenem Kopf entgegen.

_Severus Snape würde sich noch wundern!_

Als Snape den Apparierpunkt erreicht hatte, ging Chrissie, ein freundliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht auf ihn zu.

"Professor Snape. Guten Morgen. Christine Parker. Ich bin..."

"...Die Verstärkung für Madam Pomfrey. Ich weiß. Kommen Sie. Ich möchte bei diesem Wetter nicht länger hier draußen rumstehen, als unbedingt nötig."

_Christine Parker - Poppys Nichte. Nur vage erinnerte er sich an das schüchterne Mädchen, das er vor einigen Jahren unterrichtet hatte. Und Gott, was war aus der dürren Nervensäge geworden? Diese Frau war definitiv ... ja ... eine Frau. Es erschreckte ihn immer wieder, Schüler nach Jahren als Erwachsene wieder zu sehen, aber diese Veränderung war dann wirklich zuviel. Ca. 1,75 purer Sex und Severus war nur froh, dass das rebellische Funkeln in den tiefbraunen Augen vor 10 Jahren noch nicht da gewesen war. Ihr Körper war unter ihrer Robe, die sie wegen des Windes eng um sich geschlungen hatte, ein wenig verdeckt, aber wenn man näher hinsah, konnte man ihre schlanke Figur erahnen. Als sie sich nach ihrem Gepäck bückte (Hallo? War sie nun eine Hexe oder nicht? Warum zauberte sie nicht einfach?), erhaschte er einen guten Ausblick auf ihren wohlgeformten Hintern und als sie sich wieder erhob und ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, hatte er alle Mühe, seinen Blick ‚oben' zu halten, da sich ihre Brüste interessanterweise genau in seine Richtung reckten. Aber auch ihr Gesicht war einen Anblick wert. Feine, hohe Wangenknochen, volle, rote Lippen und die faszinierensten grünen Augen, die er jemals gesehen hatte. _

Während sie schweigend nebeneinander hinauf zum Schloss gingen, beobachtete Chrissie Snape verstohlen von der Seite. Er war nicht freundlicher geworden, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Immer noch 'zierte' dieser arrogante Gesichtsausdruck sein Gesicht und sein ganzes Gebaren machte deutlich, dass er genausowenig ihr Empfangskomitee sein wollte, wie sie ihm als erster Person in Hogwarts hatte begegnen wollen. Aber abgesehen von diesem typischen, unfreundlichen Snape-Gesichtsausdruck, schien er ihr irgendwie verwandelt. Das Gesicht, war nicht mehr so eingefallen, wie früher, er schien weniger mager, ja geradezu durchtrainiert sportlich unter den weiten Roben. Die ehemals kalkweiße Gesichtsfarbe war einer leichten, gesunden Bräune gewichen und insgesamt schien Snapes ganze Haltung entspannter. Kein Spion zwischen den Fronten mehr zu sein, schien ihm gut zu tun und insgeheim fragte Chrissie sich, wie sein Leben wohl in den Jahren des Krieges gewesen sein mochte und wie Severus Snape als junger Mann gewesen wäre, wenn alles anders gewesen wäre. Was sie an Snapes Äußerem jedoch am Meisten verwunderte, war, dass er nicht gealtert zu sein schien. Als er sie unterrichtet hatte, war er 25 Jahre alt gewesen und jetzt 10 Jahre später, sah er keinen Tag älter aus als damals. Aufgrund der anderen Veränderungen eher noch jünger. Sollte der Tränkemeister tatsächlich ein funktionierendes Verjüngungselexier gefunden haben?

Während Chrissie noch ihren Gedanken über ihre Begleitung nachhing, hatten die beiden das Schloss erreicht und nachdem sie das große Portal durchquert hatten, wandte sich Snape das erste Mal wieder an seinen Gast.

"Willkommen in Hogwarts Miss Parker. Ich denke sie finden sich zurecht...?"

Und damit war er auch schon auf der Treppe zu den Kerkern verschwunden. Chrissie blieb allein im Eingang der Grossen Halle stehen. Sie ließ ihren Blick von dem so abrupt verschwindenden Professor zu der faszinierenden Decke wandern, deren dunkle Wolken im ersten Herbststurm über den Haustischen hinwegzogen.

„Du musst Christine sein. Hallo, ich bin Liz Lupin." Eine deutlich schwangere Frau streckte ihre Hand aus. Chrissie ergriff die kleine, warme Hand und drückte sie herzlich. „Hallo, nenn mich bitte Chrissie, ja?"

„Aber gerne doch, ich begleite dich zu Poppy. Muss sowie so dahin." Sie deutete auf ihren Bauch.

Sich fröhlich unterhaltend stiegen die beiden schwerbepackten Frauen die Treppe hinauf.

* * *

Und jetzt: Reviews...BITTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
